Que se mueran todas
by Danna-sama
Summary: Una obsecion se puede trasformar en algo malo, Sakura sabe bien ello matando cada ves a la persona que se atraviese en el camino de ella y Sasuke.Si se pesimo titulo pero ya lo aprendi TT.
1. Chapter 1

konichiwa a todos!!!!

Este es mi primer fic que lo escribo x ser una fanática mas de naruto (_Inner: no diría fanática ya q la tonta tiene todos los capítulos del shippuuden y le da flojera verlos, x kami_), bueno q va los leí y me da flojera verlos

Buenito este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas de grupito **"**_**5 rinden tributos antikarin"**_ (están bastante locas)

Bueno mejor empiezo ya estoy aburriendo

**Bueno naruto ni raruto no pertenecen que quisiera que algo de los dos me perteneciera pero no se puede, bueno me quedo feliz si me dejan a sasuke-kun pero que va naruti le pertenece a masashi kishimoto-sama, y no a mi snif**

"Que se mueran todas"

1ª chapter: "Pensamientos"

"ya era de noche y un gran joven estaba mirando por la ventana como si esperara a alguien en especial, se bufo a si mismo por estar pensando en ella dia y noche sabiendo que ella tan solo tenia ojos para el hacia llamar **amigo**"

-_Es tan linda, que mierda estoy pensando, shikacho, que hago._

_-_(Vamos Sasukekito-kun sabes que te encanta, lo puedes hacer muy facil matas a naruto y aparte de tenerla a ella tenemos un gran poder, piénsalo sasuke.)

- mejor voy a dar un paseo

En la calle se encontraba una parejita linda (**inner vamos se que odias esta pareja**) en ichiraku (**ya saben quienes son??**)

-_Hina-koi toma, _naruto le dio algo muy envuelto en un papel muy lindo.

_- míralo se que te va a gustar, _ella lo abrió lentamente, naruto ya estaba desesperado por dentro y sudaba como cerdo.

Y era un lindo cerdito que decía te amo si le tirabas la colita (**me inspire en ton-ton y en mi niisan, uy que mala soy**)

Sasuke mientras tanto pensaba en lo que había pensado en su cuarto, pero unas chik (aquí todavía todas están locas x sasuke)

-hmp, que querrán ahora

- sasuke-koi que tal si vamos a cenar juntos hoy mientras le pasaba el dedo por el pecho y este se desesperaba cada vez mas

- pierdete me estorbas

- nop

- hai, tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para perdelo con tigo inu.

- QUE!!, te crees gran cosa??

- hai

Sasuke se fue caminando tranquilamente, mientras la chik de atrás ya lo queria golpear

Paso x fuera de ichiraku y vio a su hime con su supuesto mejor amigo.

Flash back

- naruto?

-Si sasuke-baka

- como encuentras a hinata??

- porque me preguntas eso baka?

Naruto en un momento vio a sasuke con una cara zorruna que no se la podia uno ni sacarsela con agua caliente. Sasuke-baka a caso te gusta hina-chan??

- porque piensas eso naruto??

- sera porque estas mas rojo que un tomate!!!

-ya bueno me sedo la encuentro bonita, pero nada mas

- yo no creeria eso sasuke

-basta….

Que mierda sasuke estaba muy sorprendido ya que su amigo estaba en el lugar de entrenamiento de el equipo 7 con ni mas ni menos que hinata besandose, a sasuke solo le vinieron las ganas de romperle el osico por estar besando a su hime, pero como buen baka se fue con el corazon mas roto que que cuando vio a toda su famialia muerta por su hermano….

Fin del fash back

Ahí estaba naruto con su hime pero se aguanto su rabia de nuevo al senter unos brazos serca de el era kari y suigetsu (compañeros de sasuke cuando se gue con orochimaru luego de marlo convirtiendose en el team hebi, en el fic jügo murio, no lo encontraba tan lindo como suigetsu, inner cerda baka)

- que quieren? contesto un desganado sasuke

- nada contestaron los dos

Luego se escucho un grito de sakura

- que esta haciendo esa baka tomando el hombro de mi sasuke-kun (inner, de sakura, no seria mas lindo llamarlo sasuke-koi, ¿¿¿no???)

-Konichigua sasuke-kun una alegre sakura saludaba a su amor no correspondido de la vida

- si hola

Sakura a la ves de saludar a sasuke le daba un golpe en la mano a karin

-karin que tal si nos vamos?? Decia un suigetsu procupado por que volviera otra gran gerra mundia entre ellas dos

- ya sugetsu vamos necesito mostrarte algo nuevo que tengo y que se que te va a gustar (no es nada hentai, soy una niña buena, aunque no lo crean ¬¬)

- un naruto loco con su novia roja escucho el saludo de sakura y vio a sasuke que DEJABA QUE SAKURA LO ABRAZASE??

Sasuke noto que naruto todavía sentia amor x sakura mas que x hinata si que sonrio maliciosamente

El hiperactivo los llamo a que pasaran yestos ovedecieron con gran alegria

-_**mira que linda esta **_pensaba un baboso sasuke mirando a hinata sonrojada y no x el sino que x su supuesto amigo

Sakura tomo a sasuke de la mano y este se sonrojo x el acto de su amiga

Mientras una molesta karin miraba a su ex novio irse con la peli rosada suigetsu la miraba y no entendia como podia gustarle tanto el uchiha

Sasuka se sento al lado de naruto y sasuke se sento al lado de una hinata que se sonrojaba cada vez mas por estar tan serca del uchiha, ella estaba enamorada de naruto siertopero tambien sentia un leve cosquilleo al estar serca de el uchiha

Paso todo tanquilo, mentira tanto sakura como naruto terminaron mas borrachos que los que esban sobrios tuvieron que levarlos a sus casas

Sasuke por su parte estaba mas molesto porque tendria que cargar con naruto y con sakura a la vez, lo unico bueno era que la haruno vivia serca del uzumaki y el vivia cerca de la hyuga, claro que ella estaba sobria y se iria sola.

Una hinata un tanto tímida se dirigió al uchiha

-U uchiha-ssan lo ayudo??

Shikacho me sta hablando decia un embobado sasuke viendo a hinata como en las viñetas de manga

-u uchiha- s san

- ah, gomen hyuga

Si quiere ayudarme tendra que llevar a sakura a su ksa y no creo que sea capas de llevarla

-S- s i puedo yo lo a ayudo

-Esta bien después de so sasuke le paso a sakura auna decidida hinata pero en un momento rozo con las amnos de hinat las suyas ella de enrojecio, pero algo raro paso sasuke tambien se enrojecio.

Siguieron su camino tranquilo sasuke hiba adelante y hinta atrás, pero algo muy raro paso

Y no se que mas paso

Jajajaja

Bueno se termino el capi lastima, demo queda pa rato

Aclaraciones aquí todos tiene 16 años menos temari, kankurou, lee, ten-ten y neji que los ire poniendo después.

Claro esta que a sasuke le cambie la ropa no me gusta esa amorfa que tiene (gomen masashi-sama, pero no fue su mejor creación de ropa), me gusta mas el diseño que tiene kyo de king of fighter 2007 o 6 no me acuerdo, el segundo estilo que tiene con una polera en la cadera se ve muy mono, a hinata también se la cambie, bueno en realidad a todos se la cambien, espero dibujarlos si la flojera no me gana o el ps2 no me llame a gritos a jugar guitar hero 1 (quiero el 2, bueno lo tengo pero no tengo Vds., lastima) os i no me llama el naruto shippuuden para ps2

Bueno sayonara

Y ariguato por leer es ta kuso(mierda)

A porsia mando de 2 a 3 cap x semana jajaja(risa diabólica)

Y como siempre los reviews sirven bastante!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa!!!

Aquí esta el segundo capi

De la historia q nació con un pequeño enpujoscito cuando mis amigas me dijeron que odiaban a karin y yo les dije que era linda (no en sentido doble, me gusta su pelo) y se armo un gran lio y dijeron que suigetsu la matara en un capi de la historia cuando llegara ese capi no se

Aquí va el segundo capi.

Naruto no es mió le pertenece a masashi kishimoto-sama (le encuentro la razón a los otros escritores esto aburre)

2 chapter: "Un día para nada normal"

_Siguieron su camino tranquilo sasuke iba adelante y hinata atrás, pero algo muy raro paso……._

Naruto todavía borracho despertó en la espada de sasuke y empezó a hablar

-_sasuke amigo mió hip, tu sabes que te quiero (típica frase de borrachos), quiero q me disculpes x ser novio de el amor de tu vida_

_-_hinata que no iba muy lejos escucho claramente eso y se enrojecio mas que un tomate, era verdad que el gran uchiha estaba demostrando sus sentimientos otra vez…….

FLASH BACK

Hinata curaba un herido sasuke por la pelea que este habia tenido con el uzumaki para que l volviera a la aldea, este siempre la trataba mal porque era muy inocente y se hechaba la culpa por todo, pero un dia un dia muy divertido para ela le toco cambiar las vendas del torso de el joven este se enrojecio por el contacto que su piel tenia con la pequeña hyuga esta muy divertida lo enpezo a molestar de que estaba rojo, que rojo es te rio de una manera nunca enates vista en el de que no le contara a nadie la que habia visto pero esta hizo caso omiso y le dijo que le contaria sakura, a ino y a todos lo que viera en el dia este sonrio y le nepezo a hacer cosquillas ella no para va de reir y este de estar tan cerca de la hyuga hasta que sasuke estab tan cerca de hinata y no aguanto masy roso sus labios con los de hyuga este se separa abruptamente y dijo que era un idiota y se puso una polera y se fue a caminar en cambio la hyuga se sentia en el cielo ese era su primer beso no con la persona que esperaba pero era con el uchiha que en mas de algún momento le había llamando la atención a su muy herido corazón

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de esto hinata no volvió a ver al uchiha, no x que esta quisiera si no que el uchiha la evitaba x la vergüenza que habia sufrido por ese pequeño contacto…

Pero la pequeña hyuga no se lo podía creer el gran uchiha sasuke estaba enamorado de ella, debía ser un sueño, si un muy mal sueño…

El uchiha estaba desesperado no sabia como callar al uzumaki hasta que este siguió hablando incoherencias..

_-sasuke sabes que hip siempre me ha gusta sakura y que ella esta enamorada de ti y que nunca me correspondería hip y un __día vi como ella te besaba que no lo soporte y como sabia hip que hinata hip estaba enamorada de mi y tu de ella me hice novio de ella para dañarte soy un pésimo hip amigo hip el peor que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra, lo se- depuse de esto naruto en peso a llorar, sasuke no hallo nada mejor que golpear a naruto para que para de hablar incoherencia._

Hinata en cambio había hoy todo y como la casa de la haruno estaba al frente cruzo y La dejo en su casa a cargo de su madre.

Ella tenia un mar de emociones y lo que se le venia a la mente seria que mañana a primera hora terminaría con el uzumaki

Sasuke dejo a naruto y se fue y vio que delante de el una figura que el adoraba estaba a dos paso de el el se acerco y la vio que sus hombros se movían en señal de que estaba llorando, el se acerco y como eran bueno un poco amigos de la vez que ella lo había curado el la iba a curar a ella.

-hinata, dijo casi en susurro el uchiha

Ella lo escucho y se dio vuelta y ahí estaba es mirandola

Sasuke no lo pendo dos veces la abrazo y ella se dejo, ella sollozaba de vez en cuando y el la brazaba mas fuerte estaban en una pequeña plaza el le paos su chaqueta porque habia enpezado a helar y ella sigui abrazada del uchiha hasta que se quedo dormida, en los brazos del joven que le quito su primer beso

El uchiha no sabia que hacer con el mar de emociones que sentia al estar tan cerca del amor de su vida, pero la miro y se veia tan angelical durmiendo. Que durmiendo que iba a hacer ahora, no podia llegar con ella a la mansión hyuga deciendo aquí traigo a hinata asi que adios, no podia si que tubo que llevarsela a su casa.

A lo que llegaron el penso que deberia dormir en el sillón el y ella en la cama.

Pero cuando la iba a dejarla en la cama se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba tomando de la polera.

-Que problemático, tendre que dormir con ella

Eran como las 8 de la mañana cuando unos rayos del sol entraban a la habitación y le llegaban al rostro de un a joven de pelo azulado

Ella abrio lentamente los ojos pero al encontrarse en un lugar que no era su habitación mirando a todos lados dándose cuenta de que había un bulto a su lado sacó un poco la tapa dejando ver la angelical cara de el menor de los uchihas. (si tiene un poquito de cara angelical!!!)

Su rostro tomo un gran color carmin, y intentando salir de la cama habia algo que impedía de ella hiciera aquello era un brazo de sasuke que la tomaba por la cintura, enrojeció mas que antes y en un movimiento el uchiha desperto con un bosteso, pero notando de que estaba agarrando algo lo soltó pero lo increíble esque miró detalladamente lo que estaba tomando y se dio cuenta de que era la pequeña hyuga hinata un rojo muy fuerte se tomo en las mejillas de sasuke mientras la joven soltaba una risa.

-De que te ries hyuga??

-de nada tan solo de que estas rojo

-y tu no te miras a espejo

-yo ya estoy acostumbrada

Después de eso sonó el timbre sasuke se levanto muy cajoneado a abrir i era shikamaru diciendole de que tenia que ir a hablar con la godaime en una hora y que si podia le abizara a la hyuga

-hmp. Asintio sasuke, pero a la vez estaba feliz porque iria a una mision con hinata

Después de esto sasuke fue a la habitación y se encontro con que la hyuga se habia quedado dormida denuevo el no hallo nada mejor que asustarla, y haci lo hizo

Se acosto denuevo al lado de la hyuga y le tomo las caderas y hizo un tipico bu al cual ellas se cayo de la cama.

El muerto de la risa la ayudo a levantarse pero ella lo miraba con cierto odio por hacerle eso pero el seguia sonriendo que se le paso el enojo era cierto que ese era sasuke, el que decia que era la persona mas fria de todo el mundo no podia ser.

- gomen hyuga, es que te vi tan tranquila

- sisisi, ere muy divertido uchiha

- no me llames uchiha solamente llamame sasuke

- s-segu-ro

- jaja si te miraras la cara que tienes, si encerio

- entoces tu llamame hinata

- bien entonces hina-chan te paras o te quedaras hay??

- nop ayudame si puedes sasuke-kun, _que sorpresa no pensé que me llamaria tan rápido con el chan_

_- que lindo suena el kun en su voz hay kuzo estoy cada dia mas loco._

Oye nos han dado una mision a los dos si que creo que sera mejor que me duche adiosito

- oye y yo que hago,

-a no se lo que se te ocurra, como el desayuno

- no seras flojo

-hai lo soy jajaj

Después de un rato un sasuke todo mojado salía de la ducha y se iba dispuesto a vestirse cuando sintió un rico olor en la cocina no sabia que era si que fue hacia haya.

Hinata estaba muy ocupada dando vuelta ciertas cosas para que comiera sasuke cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba se dio vuelta y se encontró con sasuke todo mojado cerca muy cerca suyo solo tenia tapado hasta la cadera si que hinata no hayó nada mejor que sonrojarse casi por completo

Sasuke sorpredido de cómo cocinaba solo se le vino a la mente decir

- tu cocinaste esto??

- ha hinata le caia una gotita por la cabeza gracias a la frase que habia dicho el uchiha con un tono como de bebe que le daba cierta risa

-por supuesto dijo ella muy confianda de si misma

-sasuke como para bromear le dijo que no le gustaba

Esta se enojo y lo dejo solo en la cocina diciendole que se veian en un rato mas en la oficina de la hokage y se fue.

Sasuke desesperado no sabia que hacer con tantas cosas se altero tanto que no se fijo que todas las ollas estabas apagadas (sera tonto).

Después de estar vestido se dispuso a comer y se dio cuenta que la hyuga cocinaba bastante bien para su gusto.

Luego se alisto ya que, era la hora en que se encontraria con la hyuga en el despacho de la hokage.

Hinata por su parte estaba lista solo le faltaba tomar el desayuno que ella habia preparado para sasuke y que este no habia querido

Pero no su orgullo era primero y lo dejo todo hay

Se fue a la oficina de la hokage y en el camino se encontró con el uchiha.

-konichigua hina-chan respondio alegre este algo muy raro de el

-hmp respondio la hyuga algo raro de ella se habian cambiado personalidades (inner es q la escritora esta loca)

Sasuke se fue atrás y la asusto y luego esta esta empezo a reir.

-ohayo sasuke-kun, y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo casi por completo.

Llegaron a la oficina de la hokage y les……..

Que mala soy JAJAJAJA

Bueno en el prox del prox capi se muere la karin y hay un romance inesperado (inner a esta le da y le da con los romances) si bueno tiene un poco de razon pero que va, ya le tengo un nombre a mi inner se llama lucifer igual que mi perrita que lindo nombre para una perrita maltes no??, no me dejaron ponerle aiko, uqe significa niña de amor si que haci le puse

PD palabras en japo que no entiendan me preguntan (lucifer ella la que mas sabe la kk)

Que lindos sus review kyaaaaaa!!!

adriana uchiha: claro que lo sigo si me demoro es que no tengo internet y eso lo hace muy difícil, yo tambien adoro esta pareja, no es linda

Dark Amy-chan: como se te ocurre, (tendrias que ayudarme ¬¬), nunca pense que tu me mandaras un review son bastantes buenos tus fic, si no les llegan a gustar mis capi es que soy muy primerisa,y ero-dark amy-chan

HyugaPrincess: ya esta la conti happy!!!, si todos happy


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa a todos!!!

Aquí viene un nuevo capitulo

Bueno estoy pensando acaso les dejo un capi o dos no se si hay buena cantidad de review hay dos capis

Como siempre naruto no pertenece solo lo uso para un bien muy entupido pero que entretiene

Llegaron a la oficina de la hokage y les……..

3chapter: "una misión juntos"

Les tocaría una misión juntos mientras naruto se recuperaba y luego iba a donde es encontraban ellos, x un momento la cara de sasuke se ilumino saque estaría cerca de hinata, pero al escuchar el nombre de su peor enemigo su cara volvió a la cara de antes. Mientras hinata aguantaba las ganas de llorar porque volvería a ver la cara de ese idiota de primera.

La hokage vio sus rostro y no los tomo en cuenta les dijo que la misión era para suna y que tendrían que ayudar a kaze-kage en algunas cosas que están sucediendo haya.

-pueden retirarse la misión comienza en 2 horas mas

Muy bien pensaba un alegre sasuke, pero vio la cara de hinata que no tenia muy buena pinta y le pregunto que sucedía

-no tengo ganas de ir a esa misión sasuke-kun respondió ella.

-vamos hina-chan será divertido luego de esto le empezó a hacer cosquillas.-

-ya sasuke no me gusta que me hagas cosquillas jijij

- ya se hay algo que te pueda alegrar

-que cosa??

-vamos a comer a afuera yo te invito al decir esto la cara de sasuke se puso un poquito roja

-me estas invitando??

-h-hai

-yap, acepto

-a sasuke se le vino a la mente en su boda cundo hinata le digiera acepto y al pensarlo se puso rojo

- sasuke-kun

-ah

-vamos

-ya vamos

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban 2 jovenes platicando uno era suigetsu y la joven era sakura hablaban tranquilamente

-ya le dijiste que hoy se juntaran en la plaza decia una joven de pelo color rosa

-si ya le dije, oye porsia yo que gano con todo esto sakura??

-ya sabes que te quedas con hina-san

- sip ya me acorde entonces tenemos todo listo para que la cabeza de zanahoria abandone este mundo y que hinata ya no ande tanto tiempo con el baka de sasuke, el problema es que después me vas a que tener que ayudar con naruto, porque yo que sepa naruto es el novio de hinata, no??

-sip suigetsu-niisan

Ellos dos se llevaban tan bien que parecian hermanos, suigetsu era otro de los hombre mas codiciados de toda konoha (y les encuentro toda la razon es muy kawaii, kyaaaa), pero no lo era tanto como sasuke, pero lo mas importante era que su pequeña no lo tomaba ni encuenta ni sabia que el existia, el conocia a hinat en el hospital tenia que ir a buscar algo un encargo de la hokage era que fuera buscar a una tal hinata y una sakura el a sakura y al conocia de mucho antes pero a la otra pequeña y inisificante persona no la conocia, luego de ubicarla la fue a buscar era una niña de tan solo 15 años al verla su primera impresión fue que era simplemente angelical.

-ya saukurita-neecahn todo listo para la noche nos vemos luego dijo un suigetsu muy tranquilo que se iba hacia ninguna parte

Sayonara dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

-donde me llevas sasuke-kun sasuke iba con los ojos cerrados como naruto con las manos en la cabeza y no se dio cuenta cualdo su hime chocó con alguien

-suigetsu-kun, gomen nasai

-no es mi culpa x no haberme fijado hinatita-chan

-hinata que te paso decia un torpe sasuke que le dirigía una mirada de odio a su ex amigo y compañero

-h-hola uchiha

-si lo que sea, vamos hinata

-s-si sasuke-kun

-adiós hina-chan y le dio un beso en la mejilla (la envidio) a lo que hinata tan solo se sonrojo x tan pequeño roce, y sasuke hervía por dentro de no darle un puñetazo.

Después la tarde llego tranquila ambos habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a sus casas para armar sus ropas, para el mejor viaje de todas sus vidas.

Naruto por su parte estaba mas enfermo que nada en el mundo tanto trago se le devolvía cada 2 segundos se queria morir no sabia que mierda habia dicho en la noche que se sentía tan mal

Sakura estaba muy feliz luego su amado sería tan solo para ella y para ninguna chica mas, luego de matar a karin todos estarían muy felices.

Llego muy rápido la hora en que debían partir el único que sabia de ese viaje a suna era naruto que estaba que se moría de borrachera.

Muy listo los dos partieron hacia suna….

En la noche en konoha algo muy raro sucedió suigetsu invitando a salir a karin no se veía muy a menudo era muy raro, era como ver a naruto tranquilo con un payaso al frente (no se como se me ocurrió)

Karin se encontraba con suigetsu en una pequeña plaza (la misma que nombro siempre) y algo mas raro habia suigetsu habia besado a su cabeza de zanahoria, y de repente aparecio sakura entre los arbus con un kunai en mano y karin como sabia que nunca suigetsu la iba invitar a salir buena manera sabia que seria una emboscada, pero el beso no se lo esperaba.

Y se inicio una batalla:

-sabia que harias esto haruno y tu tambien suigetsu, nunca te creí como un amigo ni algo mas.

-si que cuando decian que tenias cerebro no mentian, decia una sarcastica sakura.

-bueno yo ya cumpli mi parte ahora a ver el espectáculo, actuen niñas!!!

-no sea estupido suigetsu, dijieron ambas chicas a la vez.

Y comenzó la pelea sakura usaba sus tecnicas enseñadas x tsunade mientras que karin solo usaba taijutsu no queria mostrar sus grandes tecnicas.

Se lanzaban kunais pero karin los esquivaba con gran velocidad sasuke le habia enseñado muchas cosas cuando eran novios/supuestos novios ya que ninguno se trataba con cariño/

-dilo se que estas celosa x que sasuke-kun fue mi novio

-no, no lo estoy ya que la siguiente novia sere yo y no tu ni ninguna puta que se entrometa en mi camino.

-oye estupida y en esto que tiene que ver suigetsu??

-a el le gusta hinata-san y sasuke esta enamorado de ella pero no lo demuestra que es distinto, rarito no el chico???

Pero karin golpeó muy fuerte a sakura en el estomago haciendola que botara sangre de la boca.

Luego de un rato sakura ya se encontraba muy mal herida, pero siguieron peliando x más tiempo………..

Ya me aburri no escribo mas hasta no se la flojera me ganá

Bueno en el proximo cap muere……

No les digo quien jijiji

Soy muy mala jajajajajaja

Gomene por las groserias es que me relajo mucho xD

Adivine q me toca finde largo, pero saben q me dieron tarea de religión tengo q averiguar sobre una religión q la hasocie como calvos y tengo prueba de la peor materia SEXUALIDAD HUMANA NOOOOOOO!!!!!, pero si voy a llegar con lo capis para la otra semana, me acorde viene mi neechan jodiron jiji

a los review luego si!!!, quiero leer

(se resive manga de naruto como agradecimiento) quien dijo eso

es raruto jaja

Otra cosa que creen que sea deidara hombre o mujer se agradece sus comentarios arigato!!!

Sayonara!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Konichiwa!!!!!!

Aquí esta el nuevo capi ojala que les guste!!!

Como siempre naruto no es mio (o si no cambiaria el personaje principal y lo ahorcaría a naruto x lo odio) es de masashi mishimoto-sama, pero me qedaria feliz si me diera a 4 uchihas y el principal de ello madara es muy lindo!!!!

Disfruten la lectura

Ah los jutsu que tiene la karin los cree yo no me sabia ninguno

_Siguieron peliando x mas tiempo…._

_4Chapter__: Arrepentimiento_

-ya po esto esta fome

-cierra el pico de una vez suigetsu

-ya me calló

Las chicas seguian peliando pero cierta pelirroja no entendía porque estaban peliando

-estúpida frontuda porque estamos peliando?

-no se te es obvio

-no

-entonces no era cierto eso de tu gran inteligencia

-que te crees frontuda de mierda

-no se, mas fuerte que tu

-por lo que peleamos es por sasuke, porque si yo ganó será mio y no tuyo

-ja si que por eso peleábamos, que estúpido o si igual que tu (me encantan los insultos siii)

En eso karin hizo que sakura se distrajera y uso su jutsu usual

-akai no jutsu (jutsu rojo)

En eso a la chica le llegó un líquido muy pegajoso que la cubrió por completo

-sora akai no jutsu kai (creo que eso es liberar en japo??,tengo un traduc pero esta en ingles y me da pajita buscarlo)

En eso fue como si el cielo totalmente rojo bajara hacia a sakura era un genjutsu muy bueno para ser exactos.en eso se escucho u fuerte grito de la pelirrosa

-ahhh

-ja, no eras mejor que yo frontuda

Pero por detrás aparecida una sakura un poco dañada por el jutsu.

-y no lo soy

-ahh

-s i eso creiste

-un jutsu de remplazamiento, demo este es líquido

-cuidado

-NANI un fuerte puñetazo fue a para en el rostro de la pelirrosa (me encanta hacerla sufrir, uy que es divertido, gomen fanatic), deformándolo por la gran cantidad que contenía de chakra

-que mierda esta baka de cuando controla chakra

-te oigo estúpido y lo hago en las noches cuando dormías como un idiota (pero uno muy lindo sii, ustedes no leyeron eso)

-mierda me cago

-bueno frontuda seguimos con la pelea, ya me esta dando un poco de sueño.

-"nunca pense que sería tan buena que hago, casi ya no me queda chakra"

-bueno te rindes frontuda??

-yo nunca me rindo antorcha humana (ese me lo dijeron mis amiguis)

-bueno entonces sigamos

(hay la sakura tan solo tiene gritos cuando hace sus jutsu si que los voy a describir)

acumulación de chakra en manos y pies

-toma esto baka

-hay cuidado me toco, que mierda sobandose una mejilla que estaba cubierta de sangre- si que estamos con esa bueno

-tetsu akai no jutsu en eso aparecio una gran espada de hierro pero de color rojo (todo es con rojo jiji)

En eso karin se la acerca y le corta la polera

-o no un chorrito de sangre salia de la nariz de suigetsu (ero)

-jaja alguien no se creía mejor que yo jajaja (risita sarcástica)

-si me lo creo puñetazo en pleno estomago cortesía de sakura dejando la incrustada en un árbol cortesía de aerolíneas haruno

-como limpiando la sangre que había botado

En el camino a suna….

-Sasuke-kun

-hum??

-no crees que es un poco tarde para que sigamos caminando (eran las 12 hrs para ser exactos, aquí todo esta con tiempo)

-si creo que tienes razón (sonrisa fingida y a la vez resignada)

En eso encontraron un lugar cerca de un lago y empezaron a armar la dichosa carpa.

-bueno, bueno no eres tan mala como lo creí

-parece que los lentes no te sirven de nada eh?

-cállate de una buena vez se lanzo sobre sakura esta vez dándole en una pierna por lo cual quedo gravemente herida y sin poder pararse.

-ups, parece que gané

Acercando lentamente la dichosa espada a la garganta de la haruno

-no, no ganaste

-dime acaso tu vas a pelear conmigo suigetsu

-pues claro no puedo dejar que la mates

En eso sakura cae desmayada, pero ya que se encontraba en el suelo no le dolió tanto la caída

-porque no, acaso te enamoraste otra vez? dobe

-y a ti eso que eh?

-no se solo se me vino a la mente preparando su super espada creada por mi

-ah si también sacando la espada guillotina de su ex sensei sabuza

-lindo no, pensar que éramos compañeros de equipo

-pero piénsalo será un lindo final para uno de nosotros, que quedara de recuerdo en el otro

-pensándolo bien creo que si, empecemos me estoy aburriendo

Clik (ruido de espadas chocando)

Clink

-no eres tan mala manejando una espada

-hmp

-listo sasuke-kun hinata había preparado algo pequeño para comer ya que no habían comido nada desde que salieron de konoha (lo que preparo no se ilumina el coco si que ustedes eligen que no sea tan exagerado)

-hai hina-chan (que dulce T.T)

Luego de comer la misteriosa comida se fueron a dormir, era un poco muy tarde.

Sasuke tuvo que quedarse fuera unos segundos ya hinata tenia que vestirse y el perver ya se la estaba imaginando sin ropa a lo hinata salio estaba sasuke mas rojo que ella antes cuando veía a naruto

-etto sa-s-uke-kun

-eh?? mas rojo que un tomate

-etto y-ya p-uedes pasar también con un carmín en sus mejillas

-hai (tapate la nariz)

Clink

-yumi tetsu no jutsu (creación mía)

-que

En eso una flecha atraviesa su mano (hay yo te curo, ustedes no leyeron eso ¬¬)

-cuidado karin

-nani

Suigetsu le acababa de cortar un brazo a karin y a la vez le lanzaba cierta cantidad de kunais

-ahh

En esos momentos sakura despertaba de su largo desmayo

-que paso

-pero que mierda e hecho karin hay estaba un muy preocupado suigetsu sujetando a su ex compañera en sus brazos

-suigetsu-kun

-ves lo que haz logrado por convencerme de hacerlo la e perdido de seguro a lo que llegue sasuke de la misión estoy muerto sollozando

-pero de que hablas que le debe importar a sasuke lo que le pase a la antorcha humana??

Sasuke la salvo…..

Bueno aquí termino

Este capi se lo dedico a la bele y a la chalito que odian a la karin aquí llego su preciado final, que pena vere si a caso la revivo.

En el prox capi es el entierro de karin y suigetsu cae en una depre gigante y no les cuento más

Sayo cuídense si no actualizo es que tengo pruebas no quiero bajar mi lindo promedio de 65 , ya lo baje con un 4.0 que me saque en compu. Hay esa baka-chan no cambia


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa minna!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Como están?, yo estado muchas veces mejor tengo la mano mala TT, uno de mis compañeros XX no tengo ni idea quien fue me pego con una piedra en la muñeca, la piedra rebotó en el piso y me llego en la muñeca como dije antes lo único bueno es que no me paso nada grave .

Lo siento no haber escrito antes.

Voy a hacer cambios a mi escritura, espero que nos les moleste.

Que son:

(_Hola_) Lo que digo yo, mis pensamientos por así decirlo.

(Hola) Movimientos, señas, risas, etc., de los personajes.

"**Hola" **Pensamientos de los personajes

Etto... si la historia de la Karin esta mal la culpa la tiene la Chalito-chan, ella me la dijo. (Si llega a leer esto estoy muerta ¬¬) y que también ya tengo lista la muerte de la Sakura pero para eso falta muchoooooo, esta para el final.

_Como siempre Naruto no pertenece, si no que le pertenece a gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto._

_Personajes principales buenos:Malos:_

-Sasuke.-Sakura.

-Hinata.-Naruto.

_Sasuke la salvo…_

_5chapter: La historia y el encuentro._

_Entre Sakura y Suigetsu, es decir en Konoha_

Suigetsu: No la salvó de la muerte por así decirlo, ella se encontraba encerrada en los dominios de Orochimaru_ (gay, jajajaja), _él y yo la encontramos pero no quería salir de ahí, así que Sasuke la seduzco, y así la sacamos de ahí.

**En eso Sakura escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Suigetsu, pero igual con cierto deje……**

Suigetsu: Pero Lugo tuvimos una lucha en la que Karin no salió de muy buen estado, Sasuke no la tomo en cuenta si que se dio cuenta de que no tenia manera de tener algo con el.

Lo que te puedo decir es que fue estúpido que le hayamos matado, Sakura.

Sakura: Y a mí que me da igual el que ella se haya muerto.

Suigetsu¡Pero que dices!

Sakura: Tan solo la verdad (moviéndose, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que Suigetsu decía)

Suigetsu: Piérdete no te pienso ayudar en nada mas de las estupideces que se te vienen a la mente¡estas totalmente loca!

Sakura: Ni de modo, no necesito tu ayuda, jaja (risa mas que malévola).

Suigetsu:……………..

Sakura: Sayonara…. niisan. (Haciéndole señas)

_Con Sasuke y Hinata, es decir, camino a Suna…._

-Sasuke: Hai Hinata…….. (Desmayo)

-Hinata¡Sasuke-kun! (Corriendo hacia él)

Después de un rato, dentro de la carpa….

-Sasuke: Ahh, esto si que duele, ahh. Umm, Hinata esta durmiendo…

En eso unos ojos violetas y plomo despertaban…

-Hinata: Hola Sasuke-kun¿te sientes mejor?

-Sasuke: Daijobu, todos es gracias a ti.

Hinata se ruborizó ante aquellas palabras del Uchiha...

Hinata: Demo… Sasuke-kun ¿porque te desmayaste?

Sasuke: Eh… (Tocándose las mejillas estilo Naruto cuando esta 

Sonrojado), no se…jeje (risita nerviosa)

Hinata: No creo que te encuentres muy bien, lo mejor que puedes hacer es que te duermas ya… oyasumi Sasuke-kun (Dándole un 

Beso en la frente)

Sasuke: Hai... oyasumi...

_Con Suigetsu…._

Suigetsu: Que mierda ago si me pillan con el cuerpo de Karin podrían desterrarme de la aldea, y yo no quiero eso… Lo mejor será dejarla aquí.

Suigetsu Salió corriendo de la pequeña plaza dejando el cuerpo de Karin tirado en el lugar con múltiples heridas y una muy grande para ser exactos hecha con una cuchilla….

Al otro día todo era normal hasta que…

¿?: Haaaaaaaaa, hay alguien muerto aquí, haaaaa

Un montón de gente se asomaba a ver porque esa persona gritaba y descubrieron el cuerpo de una joven pelirroja que yacía en

El piso…

¿?: Llamen a la godaime de inmediato, ahora ya..

_Mientras en la oficina de la godaime…_

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, unos ninjas dicen que vaya se inmediato a la plaza que se ubica cerca de aquí, decían haber encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de una joven…

Tsunade: Hai, voy de inmediato..

Llegando al lugar de los hechos una godaime muy sorprendida miraba el cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba ahí.

¿?: Hokage-sama¿sabe quien es esa joven?

Tsunade: Hai, ella era una del grupo hebi… Karin

¿?: Que vamos a hacer cuando Sasuke se entere hokage…

Tsunade: No se, lo mejor es prepararse para lo peor

_Con Sasuke y Hinata…._

Sasuke: Ahhh "**Algo malo sucedió en Konoha**"

Hinata: Mmm, Sasuke-kun¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke: Nada, no te preocupes (levantándose del lugar), Saldré a buscar algo de comer.

Hinata: Hai

_Konoha_

Sakura: Jajaja, que estará haciendo mi sensei con el cuerpo de esa perra, jajaja, lo divertido y que no me lo quiero perder será cuando Sasuke se entere de que su geniecillo de su grupo a muerto y por las propias mano de Suigetsu y las mías por supuesto, jajaja.

_En otro lugar de Konoha……_

Suigetsu: **"Tendré que pedirle a la Hokage que me asigne una misión justo para la vuelta de Uchiha, no quiero hablar sobre la muerte de Karin con el….; ire de inmediato a hablar con ella."**

En la oficina de la Hokage….

Toc, toc

Tsunade: Pase.

Suigetsu: ohayo Hokage-sama

Tsunade¿A que haz venido Suigetsu?

Suigetsu: Necesito que me asigne una misión.

Tsunade: Cual exactamente.

Suigetsu: Cualquiera, da igual.

Tsunade: De que te quieres escapar Suigetsu.

Suigetsu¿De que habla Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: Te suena ¿Karin?

Suigetsu: De que habla.

Tsunade: Encontraron unos ninjas a una joven muerta en una plaza cerca de aquí y creemos que tu tienes algo que ver.

Suigetsu: No he hecho nada, yo me junte con Karin pero luego me fui y la deje en esa plaza que usted me menciona.

Tsunade: Tendremos que ver eso….

Pero fue interrumpida por su discípula que no venia con cara de muchos amigos.

Sakura: Tsunade-sensei. "**Espero que este idiota no le haya dicho nada de lo de anoche a la Hokage**"…..

Tsunade: Sakura, necesito que vayas a revisar a baka de Naruto a su casa, yo en estos momentos no puedo.

Sakura: Hai

Con Naruto….

Naruto: Que mal me siento, pero el hambre es primera… Que habrá en este bendito refrigerador ahh, mi cabeza nunca había tenido una borrachera de dos días ojala que no haya hecho alguna estupidez como haber terminado con Hinata, tengo que hacer sufrir a teme.

Que no se me valla a olvidar…

Toc-toc

Naruto¿Quien será? (Dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Sakura: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Hola Sakura-chan¿Por qué andas aqui?

Sakura: Hokage-sama me mando a revisarte para que te alistes luego para la misión que tienes Hinata, tu y Sasuke..

Naruto: Sakura, porsia caso ¿Sasuke y Hinata ya partieron?

Sakura: Tendrían que llegar Suna mañana

Naruto: "Kuso"

Sakura: Ya vamos baka a revisarte, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

Después de una larga revisión…

Sakura: Naruto te encuentras muy bien lo mejor será que partas de inmediato donde la Hokage para que te hable de la misión a Suna.

Naruto: Hai, me voy de inmediato hacia allá.

Tsunade:"Pero que demonios le habrá pasado a Karin para que haya quedado en ese estado"

Naruto¡Obasan!

Tsunade: Parece que ya te mejoraste, Naruto.

Naruto: Sip (_oye ese es mi si, ladrón_)

Tsunade: Bien Naruto tienes que seguir a Sasuke y Hinata que ya tienen que tener muy avanzado el camino hacia Suna, ustedes tienen que ayudar al Kase-kage en unos problemas que están sucediendo en el país. Bien puedes partir.

Naruto: Hai

Jijiji, listo eso todo, les mando un capitulo porque me duele la muñeca.

Gomen….

Um una pregunta ¿Cómo les gustaría que muriera Ino?, y estoy creando un Sai/Saku pero no tengo ni idea que nombre ponerle ¿me ayudan?, se agradecen de por si sus opiniones. 8D


	6. Chapter 6

Konichiwa minna!!!!!!!!!

Bueno gracias por sus review, disculpa por la demora lo tenia escrito hace 3 semanas pero primero murió mi mp3, segundo se me perdió el capitulo en el compu y lo tuve que buscar por cada carpeta por no acordarme del nombre XD y eso hay les va la historia me voy a dibujar ni aunque usted no lo crea. XD y a estudiar, el dibujo obvio que es Sasu/Hina el primero que hago de esa pareja porque los hago solos.

Sin más preámbulos, Naruto no me pertenece o si no el manga estaría en Chile (¿¿¿esta???) y Naruto estaría muerto, pero lamentablemente es del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto……….

LOS PERSONAJES NO SE PARECEN TANTO A LOS REALES…..

DdDdDdDd

_Naruto: Hai_

_6Chapter: El regreso más inesperado._

DdDdDdDd

_Con Sasuke y Hinata_

Sasuke: **"Como lo hago el dobe esta por volver y no lo puedo creer que la este usando solo para sacarme celos, pero esto no se quedara así" **En eso Sasuke fue volviendo hasta donde se encontraba Hinata.

Hinata: **"Que le pasara a Sasuke-kun, se encuentra mas extraño que antes"**

Sasuke: Volví, ¿en que estas pensando Hinata?

Hinata: En nada Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: etto…., Hinata necesito hablar con tigo...

Hinata: ¿Sobre que?

Sasuke: Ven un momento.

Hinata: Hai

Sasuke: ¿Piensas dejar a Naruto, Hinata?

Hinata: ¿Por qué debería dejarlo?

Sasuke: por esto….. (Sasuke había aprisionado a Hinata contra un árbol cercano y se encontraba besándola) (_Uy, que suerte._)

Hinata: Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: Hinata siempre e sentido esto por ti desde que me curaste después de la pelea con el baka…. (Pero. Sasuke no pudo seguir hablando ya que, Hinata se encontraba besándolo)

Sasuke: ¿Que?, Hinata te quiero tan solo para mi…… (_Esto se pone feo XD_) (En eso Sasuke la tomo en brazos y beso nuevamente pero esta vez acariciando su espalda)

DdDdDdDd

_Con Naruto………._

Naruto: **"Que estás haciendo Hinata con el baka de Sasuke, espero que nada malo"**

Kyubi: Como sabéis tu de eso baka, como sabéis que no te mandaste el condoro de tu vida cuando estabas borracho…

Naruto: De que mierda hablas, responde dime que le dije a Hinata que la estoy usando.

Kyubi: No importa ya lo mejor será irnos lo mas luego posible, esperemos que no se hayan juntado mas de lo debido….

Naruto: Si, espero eso, si paso algo mas Sasuke esta muerto, Hinata es tan solo mía aunque no la quiera como a Sakura.

DdDdDdDd

_Con Sasuke y Hinata.………._

Hinata: **"Que sucede con Sasuke-kun me tiene aprisionada en sus brazos no quisiera mentir pero se siente muy bien lo único malo es que todavía no rompo con Naruto. Si, cuando llegue a Suna Naruto terminare con el por el daño que me a hecho"**

Sasuke: **"Que se encontrará pensando me tiene intrigado, tal vez… este pensando en que le es infiel a Naruto, pero no importa aprovechare al máximo este momento en que me encuentro a solas con ella." (**Sasuke en ese momento bajó a Hinata de sus brazos y en peso a besar a Hinata de en su cuello pero sin perder tiempo empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo hasta que llego a cierta parte que molesto a la chica y que esta reaccionara y le mandara la cachetada de su vida.

Hinata: ¡Pero que te crees!

Sasuke: Que, dime que no querías eso Hina-chan.

Hinata: ¡Como se te ocurre pensar eso de mi, que soy una califa e iba a dejar que me tocaras sin mas, piénsalo bien la próxima vez que intentes hacer eso, te queda claro!

Sasuke: Jaja, piensa tu también, yo soy un Uchiha y tengo a la chica que se me de la gana. (Luego de decir aquello la tomo y la volvió a besar con fuerza a lo que la chica se resistió mandándole una patada al chico en su estomago)

Hinata: ¡A ti no te quedan las cosas claras o que! (Al principio del llanto, saliendo corriendo del lugar)

Sasuke: Jaja, que te apuesto que regresaras en un minuto por mas, eres como todas las mujeres te lo aseguro.

DdDdDdDd

_Con Naruto……_

Naruto: Me queda poco por llegar, si no me equivoco la hokage ordeno que ellos me esperaran en el segundo día, pero a la velocidad que voy llegare en dos horas.

Kyubi: Y que vamos a hacer con Sasuke, dime que piensas restregarle en la cara que eres novio de Hinata.

Naruto: No se me había ocurrido, se podría decir que eres útil en algunos momentos.

Kyubi: Cierra el pico y corre mas rápido.

DdDdDdDd

_Con Sasuke…_

Sasuke: Jaja ahora la niñita huye porque tiene miedo. Ya sabrá lo que lo que le espera, jajaja.

DdDdDdDd

_Con Hinata…….._

Hinata: "**No se suponía que me quería, me estoy dando cuenta de que no sirvo para nada en este mundo ni para nadie, todos me quieren por la lastima que me tienen**",

Que carajo puedo hacer en esta vida de mierda, todos me usan…… (Hinata se encontraba muy cerca de un lago mirando las estrellas y llorando sin parar desconsoladamente)

DdDdDdDd

_Con Sasuke…………._

Sasuke: Donde se encontrará esta niñita, si no la encuentro mi vida estaría en peligro, jaja mi vida en peligro como si a alguien le importara…

De donde provienen eso sollozos, pero para que diga eso si es obvio que es ella, pero no creí causarle tanto daño, va como si me importara, mejor voy a ver si llegó el dobe…

DdDdDdDd

_Con el dobe, perdón Naruto…._

Naruto: Ya estamos cerca ciento la presencia del baka y el de mi hime…

Kyubi: Jaja, desde cuando que le dices hime a Hinata.

Naruto: Y a ti que te importa, eh

Kyubi: No de nada, pero te aviso de que llegamos.

Naruto: Listo a matar de celos a Sasuke, jaja.

Kyubi: Es mi imaginación o este día nos cambiamos de personalidad.

Naruto: Y a mí que. (_Es que tienes una escritora muy loca y aburrida )_

Naruto: Sasuke teme, donde esta Hinata...

Sasuke: Y a mí que me importa donde se encuentre esa baka.

Naruto: ¡Pero que mierda te crees de tratarla así. Que yo sepa no tienes ninguno!

Sasuke: Jaja, el novio defensor ha llegado, que risa me das Naruto.

Hinata: Naruto-kun estoy aquí.

Naruto: Hay estas (Dándole un fugas beso, que hizo que Sasuke le saliera humo de sus orejas) (_Que me dio con los besos_)

Hinata: Que bueno que hallas vuelto Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Quería pero me sentía muy mal, te necesitaba para que me cuidaras, pero ya estoy aquí para protegerte de este dobe.

Sasuke: Pueden dejar ya sus cursilerías, hay gente presente que quiere vomitar (_Uy se esta pareciendo a mi, yo le digo eso a mi hermano cuando besa a la novia wuak)_

Naruto: ¿Partimos ya?, quiero llegar lo mas pronto posible a Konoha.

Hinata: Hai Naruto-koi

Sasuke: Bien. **"Pero que mierda le a agregado el koi, juro que voy a matar a uno de esos dos estúpidos".**

Y partieron lo más normal sin excepción de un pelinegro que ya vomitaba de tanta muestra de afecto, de los dos mentirosos)

Sasuke: Por kami-sama estamos en una misión…………

To be continue….8D

DdDdDdDd

Eso es todo, porsia Hinata intenta sacarle celos a Sasuke, mientras que Naruto también y otra vez disculpa por la demora el prox capi para el fin de largo que tengo 1-2-3-4-5 son poquitos siii y luego se acaban las clases siiiiiii!!!!!!.

Chaitooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

Konichiwa minna!!

Otra vez disculpen la tardanza es que me llegaron todas las pruebas de un tirón y que digamos que no me fueron muy bien ¬¬, tsk pero la vida sigue y como no me quedan pruebas escribo otro capitulo. Espero que les guste D.

**Advertencia:** Naru/Hina, Gaara/Hina y poco de Sasu/Hina.

DdDdDdDd

_Sasuke: Por __kami__-sama estamos en una misión_

_7Chapter: ¡Que diablos mi mente juega con migo!_

DdDdDdDd

Naruto: "Uy si mis planes van de lo mejor a lo genial, Hinata cree que todavía la quiero, ja si supiera la pobre de que la uso".

Hinata: "Ja, ¿koi? Creó que tendre que lavarme la boca con jabón, me vuelvo cada vez mas mentirosa".

Sasuke: Hmp, ¡no podría parar un poquito con sus muestras de amor, por kami no es un motel!

Naruto: -Separándose de Hinata y acercándose a Sasuke. ¿Qué acaso Sasukito-kun esta celoso de que no tiene novia y que su amigo si?

Sasuke: Para de hinchar dobe, ¿crees que me molesta?

Naruto: Si, están obvio que hasta Ton-Ton se daría cuenta.

Sasuke: Hmp.

Hinata: "De que estaría celoso Sasuke, no vaya a ser de que le gusto yo porque si es eso estoy en un gran lió". ¡Hey chicos ya llegamos!

Naruto: Hime-koi

Hinata: Naruto- Ruborizándose. "Que asco de me da este arrastrado"

Sasuke: Gracias que llegamos, ahora se pueden ir a buscar un motel y dejarme en paz.

Naruto: Lo que tu digas pero antes tenemos que ir a hablar con Gaara.

Sasuke: Ya vamos rápido que no tengo toda la noche.

Hinata: Disculpen, yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a buscar un lugar donde dormir, porque como bien dijo Uchiha-san es de noche.

Naruto: ¡Bien pensado Hime-koi!

Sasuke: Bien.

_Luego de encontrar un lugar donde dormir, exactamente un hotel, en el cual nuestros dos jóvenes principales estaban en piezas continuas…_

Sasuke: Bien Naruto a ti te queda la pieza de al frente de la mía, porque no creó que sea muy lindo de que duermas con Hinata ¿no?

Naruto: "Mierda me cago, pero que va"- Um decías algo.

Sasuke: Da igual jodete.

Hinata: Oyasumi Naru-koi.

Naruto: Oyasumi Hime-koi.

Sasuke: Buenas noches mi amorcito, da da (lo anterior dicho por Sasuke en tono burlesco).

Naruto: Estas celoso baka.

_Después de que todos estuvieran acostados en sus habitaciones respectivas._

_En la habitación de Sasuke..._

Sasuke: "Que estarás haciendo, espero que ese dobe no este junto a ti, ya que tu solo eres para mi, me muero por estar contigo en esa habitación sin que el dobe allá llegado a estropear la misión mas de lo que estaba." Necesito disculparme con ella de lo pasado en esta tarde, pero mi orgullo es muy grande para decirte lo que siento.

_En la habitación de Hinata…_

Hinata: "Pero que puedo hacer mi mente juega conmigo, se que en algún momento, en realidad por harto tiempo que ame a Naruto, pero lo que le dijo a Sasuke hace un tiempo todavía no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza de que tan solo me uso para sacarle celos a su mejor amigo, no creo de que pueda estar enamorada de una persona así, lo raro es que Sasuke se porto de una manera muy extraña conmigo en lo que estuvimos de misión los dos solos, será enserio de que esta enamorado de mi, mi mente y mi vida son un caos". Que puedo hacer tengo que reconocerlo estoy un poco enamorada de Sasuke.

_En la habitación de Sasuke..._

Sasuke: Será cierto lo que acabo de escuchar a Hinata le gusto un poco aunque se, seh parezco un pequeño niño que le han regalado su juguete preferido para navidad, jajaja supuestamente yo no tengo sentimientos y en mi mente habita tan solo la venganza, parece que esta chica me esta cambiando demasiado, lo mejor será levantarme a perder mi tiempo.

_En la habitación de Naruto…_

Naruto: Um estoy aburrido que quisiera estar en Konoha comiendo ramen, pero como voy a estar comiendo ramen a esta hora si son las 5:00 a.m., a demonios (se puso a dar vueltas en la cama.)

_En la habitación de Hinata: _

Hinata: Pero que me pasa, con lo mejor que puedo hacer es mirar las estrellas haber si eso me da un poco de sueño o me inspira en como resolver mi desorden mental.- En eso Hinata de dirigió a la ventana que había en su habitación del hotel de Suna, sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

_En la habitación de Sasuke…_

Sasuke: Mi vida es una mierda (No te preocupes la mía también XD).-Dirigiéndose a la ventana y sentándose de espalda en el marco, pero lo que vio le sorprendió la causante de su desvelo se encontraba ahí…

_En konoha, en la habitación de Sakura..._

La chica se encontraba en su habitación mirando una pizarra en la cual se encontraba tachada una foto de Karin, a los lados se encontraba la foto de unas de sus mejores amigas pero con cierta rivalidad Ino Yamanaka, lo extraño era que también estaban las fotos de Hinata, Ten-Ten y Temari.

Sakura: Bien, bien. Gomen Karin zorra pero estorbabas, pero ahora tengo una decisión muy difícil a cual de todas matare, una muy buena fecha para matar a alguna seria en navidad esa sería una muerte memorable que se quedaría en la mente de toda Konoha jaja creo que será mejor la Ino cerda, o ¿no?, lo malo es que Sasuke no le tiene tanto afecto a la que le tiene mas afecto es a Hinata, pero Hinata sale con Naruto por lo menos no me estorba tanto.

Bien cerda tú serás la próxima.- Lanzándole un kunai a la imagen que se encontraba en la pizarra.

_En Suna, en el hotel para ser mas exactos con los jóvenes que se encontraban en los marcos de las ventanas…_

Sasuke: Hmp, no pensé que estuvieras aquí…

Hinata: No creo que te estorbe tanto mi presencia.

Sasuke: Da igual, mejor me voy a dormir…

Hinata: N-no, es-pe-ara un m-momento por-favor…

Sasuke: Que quieres no tengo mi tiempo para perderlo contigo.

Hinata: es-que…tan solo quería pedirte perdón por lo sucedido ayer…

Sasuke: No se de que te disculpas si no hiciste nada aparte de rechazarme, no querías herir al dobe aunque el te este hiriendo.

Hinata: Pero, igual no debí comportarme así… contigo ya que en el día y medio que pasamos me di cuenta que no es a Naruto a... qui-n q-uiero… si-no a- ti... (Lo anterior con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.)

Sasuke: "Mierda que hago no puedo seguir con estos sentimientos hacia ella, ya se lo único que puedo hacer es decir que"-Lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti Hinata…/Entrando hacia la habitación dejando a Hinata sola.

Hinata:……/Entrando a la habitación.

_En la habitación de Sasuke..._

Sasuke: Da igual como se sienta…Lo mejor será que me duerma para terminar esta estúpida misión.

_Al día siguiente…_

Naruto: Um, quiero seguir durmiendo déjenme dormir…

Hinata: Naruto-kun, ya levántate son las 12:00.

Naruto: ¡QUE!

Sasuke: Mentira son las 9:00.

Naruto: Chao. /Tapándose con la colcha nuevamente.

Sasuke: Bien por ti si no te pagan la misión.

Naruto/Con el signo rio en los ojos. (Creo que es esa la moneda en la serie si no lo es lo siento) /Haberlo dicho antes. / Levantándose de un salto.

_En la oficina del Kase-Kage…_

Gaara: A que hora irán a llegar el equipo de Konoha.

Temari: No te preocupes, me dijeron que llegaron en la noche y que se hospedaron en un hotel, si que tienen que estar por llegar.

Gaara: Por que no los mandas a buscar Temari.

Temari: Ok, ototo.

Gaara: ¡que no me digas así!

Temari: Jaja, como no quieres que te diga así si eres mi hermanito pequeño (apretándoles las mejillas.)

Gaara: ¡BASTA!

Temari: Ya kase-kage los mando a buscar.

_En el hotel…_

¿?: Señoritos me informaron que el kase-kage los mando a buscar, para que fueran a su oficina.

Los tres: Hai.

Naruto Oye... (Bostezo) Hime, ¿Qué te sucede?

Hinata: Eh, na-nada, Naruto-koi

Naruto: Estas como ida, y sin prestarme atención TT.

Sasuke: Uy, si que ahora el bebito se pone a llorar porque su noviecita no lo toma en cuenta, bobo.

Naruto: Cierra el…

Hinata: Porque no te callas de una vez Sasuke.

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: Um

Naruto: Segura de que eres tu. (Tomándole las manos.)

Sasuke: "Que miedo la niñita se enojo por lo que le dije anoche", Dobe, Hyuga ya llegamos.

Hinata: Bien. (Soltándose de las manos de Naruto.)

Naruto: Pero que…

Gaara: Al fin llegaron (Clavando la mirada en la joven recién llegada.)

Naruto: Hey hey, Gaara te estoy mirando…

Sasuke: El súper novio sobre protector.

Naruto: Esta vez te lo digo yo ¡CIERRA EL PICO!

Gaara: Ya paren, tengo misión por separado a cada uno.

Naruto: ¿Cual es la mía?

Gaara: Ya, tú debes ir a vigilar el frente de la Aldea hasta 8:30.

Naruto: ¿Y hay hora del almuerzo?

Gaara: No.

Naruto: Porque me haces sufrir TT

Gaara: Porque es divertido.

Naruto: Malvado ¬¬.

Gaara: Lo que digas, Hyuga, tu debes ir a atender el hospital, Tsunade me recomendó de que tu eras la mejor medico ninja de Konoha.

Hinata: Hai.

Gaara: Y tu Uchiha, debes ayudar a Hyuga en el hospital.

Sasuke: Me opongo.

Naruto: ¡Yo también!

Gaara: Bien por ustedes, y Naruto trabajas hasta las 9:59 p.m.

Naruto: ¡QUE MALVADO!

Gaara: Bien por ti. Ahora largaos de aquí.

_Fuera de la oficina…_

Naruto: Malvado Gaara, me jodio.

Sasuke: Y tu crees que estoy muy feliz de trabajar con tu noviecita.

Naruto: Me agradaría estar en tu lugar.

Hinata: "En que momento parará de mentir el dobe"

Naruto: Sayo Hime (Intentándole dar un beso)

Hinata: Si adiós.

Sasuke: ¡Wa lo rechazaron, jaja!

Naruto: (Sonrosado.) Cállate.

_Luego de eso cada uno se fue a su lugar respectivo…_

DdDdDdDd

Pues... Esto fue lo que me salio es que estoy tan aburrida que hasta la imaginación se me fue y lo peor es que estoy leyendo un Naru/Hina, no me vallan a matar es que estoy aburrida pero claro soy 100 anti Naru/Hina pero estoy aburrida, lo bueno es que luego se me pasa digamos que diciembre no es mi mes.

Se le agradecen todos sus review son muy lindos D


	8. Chapter 8

Hola

Volví para bien o para mal de algunos, pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste.

**Advertencia: Gaara/Hina y Sasu/Hina.**

DdDdDdDd

_Luego de eso cada uno se fue a su lugar respectivo…_

_8Chapter: "¡Demonios no lo aguanto mas!"_

DdDdDdDd

Sasuke: "Que mierda Gaara me jodio, me dejo junto a mi peor pesadilla, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es disfrutar el momento en el cual Naruto no esta junto con Hinata, jaja esto será bastante divertido"

Hinata: "Va en silencio, como no por lo que le dije ayer cualquiera no me hablaría, creo que lo mejor que debí hacer fue quedarme callada, pero no lo tenia que decir ahora debo arrepentirme lo malo es que no puedo volver al pasado"

Sasuke: Llegamos Hinata.

Hinata: Hai

DdDdDdDd

_Con Naruto…_

Naruto: "Pero que carajo, que puedo hacer Sasuke se encuentra con Hinata, creo que esto Gaara lo tenia todo planeado pero para quien es el plan para Sasuke, no lo creo no se llevan muy bien que digamos, um para el seria muy raro que le gustara Hinata; lo mejor será tenerlo bajo vigilancia por algún caso"

DdDdDdDd

_Con Sasuke y Hinata…_

Sasuke: Demonios esto esta muy tranquilo, por que tuve que quedarme en este lugar, esto es habitar en Aburrilandia ¬¬. (Afirmándose en una mesa)

Hinata: Será que estas aburrido por que no haces nada, digamos que aquí hay bastante trabajo.

Sasuke: Da en que te puedo ayudar.

Hinata: No se, ¿en traer los pacientes que están heridos traerlos acá dentro?

Sasuke: …

_Luego de que todos los pacientes estuvieran adentro…_

Sasuke: Y, ahora que.

Hinata: Ayúdame a curar a los enfermos.

Sasuke: Como demonios hago eso.

Hinata: Umm, empezando tendrás que llamarme Hinata-sensei.

Sasuke: Sueña. (Yéndose a afirmarse a la mesa de antes otra vez)

Hinata: Umm, entonces te mandare a limpiar los baños del hospital.

Sasuke: Te piensas bastante las cosas antes de decirlas; ah quien te dio el derecho de mandarme.

Hinata: Soy la jefa del hospital.

Sasuke: ¿Quien te dio ese cargo?

Hinata: Gaara-sama, que tendrás que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga y dime que prefieres la opción 1 o la 2.

Sasuke: "Mierda me domino" la 2.

Hinata: "Callo" muy bien Sasuke-san

Sasuke: A si que cambiamos el kun por san, parece que alguien todavía sigue enojada por… (Luego verán quien interrumpió a Sasuke.)

DdDdDdDd

_Con Naruto…_

Naruto: Ahh, esto es muy aburrido (tallando en el suelo N+S.)

¿?: A si que el dobe esta enamorado.

Naruto: Quien mierda eres.

¿?: Tu peor pesadilla.

Naruto: Mucho gusto mi peor pesadilla. (XD)

¿?: Si serás dobe.

Naruto: creíste que me comportaría así de idiota.

¿?: Si, dime que tu eres la vigilancia que contrato Suna para la invasión.

Naruto: Si, es cierto.

¿?: Entonces serás fácil de vencer.

Naruto: Si claro.

¿?: Entonces comencemos.

Naruto: Rasengan, fin

¿?: Me jodo el pendejo XX

Naruto: Te dije que no seria fácil.

DdDdDdDd

_Con Sasuke y Hinata…_

Hinata: ¿Eh? Kase-Kage-sama.

Gaara: Uchiha.

Sasuke: ¿Um?

Gaara: Necesito de que vallas a buscar a mis hermanos que se encuentran en la oficina, te queda claro.

Sasuke: "Demonios", si.

Gaara: "Bien cayó" y Hyuga necesito hablar con usted.

Sasuke: (Saliendo de la sala) "Que demonios querrá este wey"

Hinata: Que desea Gaara-sama.

Gaara: "Carajo es ahora o nunca" quiero que seas mi novia.

Hinata: ¿Eh?. Demo Gaara-sama no se que decir…yo…

Gaara: (posicionando uno de sus dedos en su boca), tan solo debes decir que si Hinata.

DdDdDdDd

_Con Sasuke…_

Sasuke: Que mierda que largo el camino para llegar a este puto lugar.

Secretaria: ¿Señorito que se le ofrece?

Sasuke: Se encuentran Kankurou y Temari.

Secretaria: Lo siento ellos se encuentran de viaje celebrando los exámenes jounin en la Aldea de la Roca.

Sasuke: Ya

DdDdDdDd

_Con Hinata y Gaara…_

Gaara: Y que dices Hinata (acariciando la mejilla de Hinata)

Hinata: Es…que…yo soy…novia de Naruto…

Gaara: Y tu estas segura de que el te ama tanto como yo a ti. (Hablando en tono que derretiría a cualquiera ¬///¬)

Hinata: Yo…

Gaara: Si (acercando su rostro mas al de ella)

Sasuke Cof, cof

Gaara: Hablamos en otro momento Hina-chan

Hinata: (sonrosada) Ha-i

Sasuke: Y Hina-sensei

Hinata: ¡Eh! Sasuke-san

Sasuke: Kami (mirando hacia el techo en señal de dame paciencia)

Hinata: Jeje, empecemos con las clases.

Sasuke: Ok, que tengo que hacer.

Hinata: Primero revisar al paciente……

_Un rato después de que le enseñara algo de medicina…._

Hinata: Eres un caso perdido.

Sasuke: Hmp. (sonrosado)

Hinata: Te ves tierno sonrosado.

Sasuke: Mira quien habla la que tiene esos colores todos lo días.

Hinata: Oye (sonrosada)

Sasuke: Ves hay esta (acercándose a su rostro tocándole las mejillas)

Hinata: No me gusta que hagas eso (corriéndose hacia atrás)

DdDdDdDd

_Con Naruto…_

Naruto: Al fin e terminado ese trabajo del demonio, lo mejor será ir a buscar a Hinata al hospital, menos mal que queda poco para llegar.

DdDdDdDd

_En el hospital…_

Hinata: Sasuke, para de apretarme las mejillas (corriéndose cada vez mas atrás)

Sasuke: Ves y te sigues sonrosando mas.

Hinata: Mi venganza (haciéndole cosquillas)

Sasuke: Mentira es la mía. (Besándola)

Hinata: ¿Eh?...

Sasuke: Yo…te quería pedir perdón por como me porte anoche contigo creo que fui muy duro….

_Hinata se encontraba pasando sus brazos a través de la cabeza de Sasuke besándole por cuenta de ella pero en eso…_

DdDdDdDd

_En Konoha, con Sakura…_

Sakura: Se encuentra todo listo para tu muerte perra caerás tan lindo creyendo de que es un lindo regalo de mi para ti para navidad pero lo único que haré será usarte

Toc-toc

Sakura: ¿Quién será? (abriendo la puerta)

Suigetsu: Puedo.

Sakura: Yo creí que tenías miedo de que te pudiera matar, pero parece de que…

Suigetsu:…(Dándole un beso a la frente de marquesina)

Sakura: Puft (intento de sonido de cachetada XD)

Suigetsu: Eh

Sakura: Se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo

Suigetsu: Quédate sola con tus planes de asesinato psicópata, no será por casualidad de que la hokage se entere…

Sakura: "Que mierda habla no valla a ser la suerte de que tu mueras primera que Ino" (poniendo la foto de Suigetsu en la pizarra de las supuestas personas que mataba)

DdDdDdDd

_En el hospital…_

Naruto: ¡Que mierda es esto Hinata, Sasuke, suéltala de inmediato temme!

Sasuke y Hinata: "Mierda la regamos"

Naruto: Entiende temme es mi novia no la tuya (tomando a Hinata de los brazos y llevándosela)

Sasuke: Entiende dobe esto no se quedara así.

Naruto: Ya lo veremos por que por como se ve te voy ganando.

Sasuke: Recuerda esto yo siempre gano.

Hinata: Déjame en paz Naruto. (Se fue corriendo llorando dejando a Naruto y Sasuke confundidos)

Naruto: Shotto Hinata. (**Shotto: lento**)

Hinata: "mierda por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil para mi me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hago" (dijo yéndose hacia su habitación en el hotel)

Naruto: Que mierda hice, todo fue por tu culpa Sasuke.

Sasuke:….

_Sasuke se fue dejando a Naruto solo yendo a buscar a Hinata en todos los lugares que se le venían a la mente pero nunca en el lugar apropiado…_

Sasuke: "Que demonios no pude ni aguantar un día sin que me hablaras solo soy un maldito estúpido enamorado de la nova de mi mejor amigo"

DdDdDdDd

_Con Gaara…_

Gaara: "Esta todo listo para que te puedas ir junto a mi y no te quedes con Naruto, ya veras no sufrirás tanto de cómo sufres con el"

_Decía el Jove kase-kage mientras se dirigía al hotel puesto de que había escuchado la conversación que había tenido la Hyuga con el Uchiha y la conversación que tuvo este ultimo con el Uzumaki; a lo que llego fue lo sorprendente es que la puerta de su habitación del hotel se encontraba abierta…como… que se encontraba esperando a alguien, entró la joven Hyuga se lanzo a el pero esta hablo…_

Hinata: Gom-en Gaara-sama

Gaara: Creías que era Sasuke.

Hinata: (bajando su cabeza en señal de afirmación)

Gaara: Como me lo espere

Dijo esto luego tomando al rostro desprevenido de la joven que sin darse cuenta de que Gaara se encontraba besándole, lo extraño fue que luego de que Gaara se separara sacó algo de sus bolsillos específicamente un paño y se lo pasó por el rostro quedando la joven inconciente.

Gaara: Listo pequeña nos iremos de esta villa me importan un carajo la gente de mi villa, supongo de que mis hermanos se harán cargo por que yo prefiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Luego de cierto tiempo entro Sasuke a la habitación encontrándose con la puerta abierta y sin Hinata y con un gran desorden, lo cual preocupo a nuestro joven a lo que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a buscar ayuda específicamente Naruto…

Naruto: Temme que paso con Hinata…

To be continuos…

DdDdDdDd

Y que tal les pareció, Hinata fue raptada y Sasuke y Naruto tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para encontrar el escondite de Gaara y las próximas muerte que causara Sakura por si acaso son basadas de la película "The nun" (la monja) película que vi con mis amigas que me encantaron las muertes (soy satánica XD) digamos que prefiero una buena película de terror con la cual que no pueda dormir que una en la cual voy a llorar como marica XD, morirá Suigetsu y luego Ino.

Y tú me quedas pendiente…


	9. Chapter Stuffed

Holis minna

El capi es de relleno por que necesito un poco de información para el prox; es de Sakura-baka (extra la odio).

Disfruten D

Extra: la flojera manda XD

_Chapter Stuffed…_

DdDdDdDd

Sakura: Y pensar que te creía como mi hermano JAJAJA (Pasando un dedo por el cuerpo sin vida de Suigetsu y sin cabeza con el suelo lleno de sangre), pero como te ves eres tan solo un inútil JAJAJA, no querías corromper y fantasía, pues por ello sufriste esto…

_Fash back…_

_Sakura: Si creo que no debí ser tan dura contigo Suigetsu-kun._

_Suigetsu: Ya veo que te arrepentiste ¿eh?, oye y para done vamos…_

_Sakura: No te preocupes (diciéndole en un tono meloso) e conseguido un hotel muy bueno cerca de aquí- "lo que no sabes es que esta abandonado, mismísimo idiota"._

_Suigetsu: Excelente (jeje es que acabo de ver los simpson XD)_

_Luego te un tiempo al que llegaron a la casona abandonada…_

_La casona hotel eran gigante tenia puerta de vidrio dentro y fuera de la casa se notaba de que tenia tiempo sin que nadie viviera en ella.._

_Sakura: listo Suigetsu._

_Suigetsu: No crees que la casa esta un poco deteriorada._

_Sakura: No para lo que vamos a hacer (en tono meloso)._

_Suigetsu:…..O////O_

_Sakura: (Aprovecho el momento distraído de Suigetsu para besarlo y acumular chakra en sus manos)_

_Suigetsu: (como era hombre aprovecho ello y abrazo a Sakura por la cintura fuertemente)_

_En eso Suigetsu no se dio cuenta de que Sakura caminaba con el hacia una de las puertas que llevaba a la cocina, pero de un momento a otro esta con su fuerza brutal lo toma y lo lleva corriendo hacia ella incrustándolo en la ventana/puerta quedando tan solo un cuarto del el dichoso ventana/puerta cayendo segundos casi eternos cortándole la cabeza a Suigetsu… (…XD) _

_La cabeza rodó quedando a escasos centímetros de la puerta principal, mientras que el cuerpo inerte de Suigetsu caía… (…XD)_

_Sakura: no crees que es linda la vida, para mí también JAJAJA._

_End Fash back…_

Sakura: Sabes lo bueno de esta casona que es solicitada por adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas será divertido cuando uno te encuentre.

_Se fue hacia la puerta principal abriéndola, y esta una vez abierta patio la cabeza de Suigetsu hacia la calle…_

Uno minutos después cuando Sakura ya había avanzado un poco…

¿?: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

¿?: ¿Qué?, Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Sakura: Te lo dije….

End the stuffed…

DdDdDdDd

Arigato por sus review Namine1993, Hyuuga-Hikari y busu espero que este relleno también les haya gustado n.n

Gya: Grito como el kya pero de hombres.

Feliz navidad mas que atrasada y que lo pasen bien en el año nuevo!

Sayoo minna!


	10. Chapter 09

Si Holap.

Espero que les halla ido bien durante mi ausencia, cos diferente parta mi ¬¬ (inner: akai!!, eres akai xP), si si estoy roja como un tomate ¬¬ toda quemada, aparte por no llevar plata para santiago no me pude comprar el peluche de Gaara y Sasuke ¬¬, dije que no quería ir a la playa pero no me hacen caso ¬¬.

Cuando ponga esto "" es algo que explico al final.

**Advertencia: Sasu/Hina **(Lo pongo para que no se quejen ¬¬)

DdDdDdDd

_Naruto: Temme que paso con Hinata…_

_Chapter9: "Sin titulo"_

Sasuke: Tu estúpido amigo la rapto…

Naruto: ¿Quien?

Sasuke: Este que tiene el bijū, como era que se llamaba ese baka…- Fue callado por un puñetazo del rubio.

Naruto: No te atrevas a decirle baka de nuevo…

Sasuke: jeje, eres un estúpido, a raptado a tu novia y tu lo defiendes, se nota que no quieres a Hinata y que tan solo la usas.

Naruto: Eso es mentira, como tú sabes eso.

Sasuke: No recuerdas tu borrachera, ¿ne?

Naruto: Cállate!!!, lo principal ahora es buscarla.

Sasuke: Tienes razón, por primera vez, jejeje.

Naruto: ¬¬, no podemos matar a Gaara, te queda claro.

Sasuke: Uy que miedo y que me pasa si lo llego a matar, ah?

Naruto: …. Mueres

Sasuke: Entonces mi predicciones eran ciertas, en verdad era gay ese tal Gaara y tu eres su novio, jojo que bien te lo tenias escondido, si que tu también eres gay xD

Naruto: Cierra el pico, tu eres el gay todo el mundo lo sabe ¬//¬

Sasuke: O///O, eso… no importa lo mas importante en estos momentos es Hinata y volver luego a Konoha.

Y así los dos grandes ninjas de la hoja se fueron en busca de su compañera.

DdDdDdDd

Hinata: Umm…etto…¿donde estoy?

Gaara: Estamos los restos de otogakure.

Hinata: ¡EH!, bájame de inmediato Gaara, te lo ordeno.

Gaara: No te bajare, no crees que es suficiente que haya abandonado la villa de Sunagakure por ti:

Hinata: Yamero, yo no te quiero entiende, lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a la aldea, Gaara…

Gaara: Ie, prefiero estar contigo que con esa gente que me teme.

Hinata: Yamero Gaara, onegai.

Gaara: Ie.-Paso nuevamente aquel paño sobre su rostro. (No se como se llama n.ñU)- Lo mejor será que no vallamos luego de aquí.

DdDdDdDd

Sasuke: _"Donde mierda estas Hinata"_

Naruto: Sasuke, no se supone que yo debo ser es que tenga que estar preocupado por ella.

Sasuke: Cállate, que creo que siento su presencia, necesitamos plantear una estrategia…

Gaara: Umm la presencia de Naruto y…quien es el otro es…

Naruto: ¡SASUKE, AQUÍ ESTA!..

Sasuke: Te tengo, ¡¡¡¡BAJALA MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!

Gaara: y quien me obliga, ¿el traidor de Konoha? No juegues Uchiha

Naruto: Gaara déjala ya, ella es mi hanayome, no la tuya.-Junto con eso movió un brazo en dirección a Gaara.

Sasuke: "Veo de que no estas tan idiota como antes."-Acercándose peligrosamente hacia Gaara.

Gaara: "Umm, si que una pelea, creo que lo mejor será dejarte fuera de esto hime."- Corrió para depositar a Hinata junto a un árbol.

Sasuke: Temme!!!.- dándole un puñete.

Gaara: Sabaku Kyū

Sasuke: Arggg.

Hinata: ¡Eh!.- Despertando por el ruido.- Sasuke-kun.- Corriendo hacia Gaara.

Naruto: ¡¡HINATA!! No vallas

Hinata: Yamero Gaara…onegai, no lo mates me quedare contigo.- Diciendo aquello con deje de tristeza.

Gaara: No creo que sea verdad lo que dices, lo liberare y tu te iras de inmediato con él, prefiero matarlo y tenerte a la fuerza conmigo.

Hinata: ¡¡SASUKE!!

Sasuke: Arggg sayonara Hinata…

Gaara: Sabaku Sōusōu.

Sasuke: Argg.

Naruto: Sasuke.- Con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hinata: Sasuke….- Al ver la muerte de su enamorado en secreto callo lentamente desmayada.

_Y ese fue el fin de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto se caso con Sakura y Hinata callo en una depres__ión por la muerte de este y owari._

DdDdDdDd

Sakura: Naruto se a demorado demasiado en esa misión, cuando regresara, le tengo un pequeño regalo.- Con un tono suficientemente meloso, jugando a la vez con una botellita.

DdDdDdDd

Sasuke: Plus.- El ruidito cuando explota un bushin

Gaara: Nani!!!

Sasuke: No creerás de que me puedes vencer ¿cierto?- Con Hinata en sus brazos

Naruto: Jejeje, quisieras Gaara.

Sasuke: El que se ira eres tu Gaara, dale Naruto.

Naruto: Taiju kage bushin no jutsu

Sasuke: Nigero, nigete Naruto.

Gaara: No escaparan, Ryūsa Bakuryū

Bushin: Plus.

Naruto: Nigete Sasuke, vuelve a konoha.

Sasuke: No te mueras dobe.

Naruto: No lo haré temme. Gomen Gaara pero aquí morirás.

Gaara: ¿Hablas enserio Naruto? No creo que seas capas de hacerlo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir tras Sasuke y obligarlo de que me entregue a Hinata.

Naruto: Jeje JEJEJE, tu crees que este mocoso dejara de que te lleves fácilmente a esa chica, si lo llega a hacer seré yo el que no lo permita JAJAJA, ya que ella será mía JAJAJA.

Gaara: Tú no eres Naruto, ¿cierto?

¿?: Ohh!!, increíble eres un genio, que alguien me ayude me puede matar, jaja te tengo tanto miedo.- Tono sarcástico.

Gaara: Eres el Kyubi…

Kyubi: Mandare a pedir un premio especial tan solo para ti…Empecemos ya.

Gaara: Claro, ehh

Naruto-Kyubi: Arggg, déjame maldito neko no yasha.

Gaara: Que demonios te sucede, de que habla ese zorro.

Naruto: Gomen si te llego a matar, demo esto va en serio.

Gaara: …

Naruto: Taiju ondame bunshin rasengan no jutsu.

Gaara: Arggg.

DdDdDdDd

Sasuke: "Que linda se ve mientras duerme"

Hinata: Umm.

Sasuke: ¿En? Será mejor que me detenga aquí.

Hinata: Umm, Sasuke…¡SASUKE!.

Sasuke: Jeje, hi.- Bajándola.

Hinata: Sasuke…-kun, estas vivo.

Sasuke: Jeje eso creo n­///ñ.

Hinata: Baka, me asustaste.- Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Sasuke: Tranquila.- Mientras comenzaba a secarle los ojos.

Hinata: Domou arigato…

Sasuke: Daijbu, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a Konoha, como dijo Naruto.

Hinata: Ano etto Sasuke…necesito decirte algo…-Sonrojada.

Sasuke: ¿Eh?, que seria.

Hinata: Yo que-ria umm de-cir umm.

Sasuke: Emm.- Mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Hinata: "Vamos baka tu puedes, abandona esa estúpida vergüenza, dale tu puedes", Aishiteru Sasuke.- Dijo aquello con todas sus fuerzas, dándose vuelta inmediatamente para que Sasuke no la viera en esos momentos.

Sasuke: Hi-hinata, yo umm, no se que decir…

Hinata: No debes decir nada…- Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus perlados ojos y comenzaba a correr.

Sasuke: Hinata chotto matte Hinata!!!, "Shimatta tendré que buscarla, kuso, por que no le dije en el momento en que se confeso, seré baka"

Hinata: "Nande, nande, kuso no debí haberlo hecho".

Sasuke: Hinata detente onegai.- Corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

Hinata: ¡QUE QUIERES NO ME PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ!

Sasuke: Yo tan solo quería decirte que también te amo Hina…

Hinata: ¡ES TAN SOLO UNA MENTIRA, ERESB IGUAL QUE NARUTO COMO CUALQUIER HOMBRE!

Sasuke: No lo soy, soy uno de las personas que mas te quiere, en mi casi te ama.

Hinata: ….

_Sasuke tomo por sorpresa a Hinata abrazándola, aunque la joven se negaba a esa dulce abrazo se quedo en shock el joven se encontraba besándola demostrándole el amor que sentía por ella._

Sasuke: Ves, que lo que te digo no es mentira y que en realidad yo te quiero.

Hinata: Sa-su-ke.

Sasuke: Quiero que seas mi hanayome, que dices.- acariciando su rostro.

Hinata: Etto Sasuke-kun, demo yo soy la novia de Naruto…

Sasuke: Shhh, esto será un secreto entre los dos, que me dices si hina.

Hinata: H-ha…..

El joven no la dejo terminar ya que la comenzó a besar de nueva cuenta.

Sasuke: Vamos debemos volver a Konoha.- Mostrándole una de sus manos.

Hinata: Hai.- tomando la mano que le ofrecía su ahora segundo novio.

DdDdDdDd

Naruto: Yare yare, que hare en lo que vuelva a Konoha, espero que Gaara este bien, tiene que estar bien ya que llegaron sus hermanos, menos mal que puede escapar de Temari n.ñU

_Flash back._

_Gaara: Si que te haz hecho fuerte, verdad Naruto, argg_

_Naruto: Jeje, no se supone que seré el rokudaime, ¿no?_

_Temari – Kankurou: ¡GAARA!_

_Gaara: Jeje, creo que estoy en problemas, argg._

_Temari: Quien te hizo esto ototo._

_Gaara: No tienes de que preocuparte, arg._

_Naruto: …- Se fue silbando del lugar._

_Kankurou: F__uiste tu Naruto, quien le hizo esto a Gaara._

_Naruto: Etto, quien te dijo eso, jejeje_

_Temari: Baka…- Un viaje por aerolíneas Temari dirección un hospital xD_

_Naruto: Jejeje, la culpa la tiene tu hermano, el me intento quitar la novia, se lo merecía ¬¬U._

_Temari: Es cierto eso Gaara._

_Gaara: Ugg, sip neesan._

_Temari: Eres malo.- Otro para el hospital xD._

_End Flash back_

Naruto: Demo…lo que no puedo olvidar, es lo que dijo sobre el zorro, ¿Qué será?.

_Flash back._

_Gaara: Naruto ten cuidado con Hinata y el Kyuubi, temo de que el si este enamorado de Hinata…_

_Naruto: ¿Eh? Pero que dices, son tonterías._

_Gaara: No lo creo._

_Temari: Ya paren, nosotros nos vamos, ya ne Naruto._

_Naruto: Sayonara chicos._

_End Flash back._

Naruto: Villa estúpida queda tan lejos, quiero llegar rápido para celebras, pensar de que me empezó a gustar el trago a la edad que tengo…

DdDdDdDd

Listo, eso seria por el momento, mi nota por esto seria un lindo 4 nota que no estoy muy acostumbrada a sacar y eso de que me demore 4 dias en escribir, jejeje, bueno 5.

Ahora os explico lo que eran.

Otogakure: Aldea oculta del sonido.

Yamero. Detente

Hanayome: Es novia, también se me novio, pero no lo puse.

Owari: Fin

Nigero: Escapen

Nigete: Corran

Neko no yasha: Gato del demonio

Domou agirgato: muchas gracias

Shimatta: Grosería (me la enseño mi sempai por msn n.ñU), es como el típico conchesumadre, según me dijo. (es la que se dice cuando se caen ¬¬)

Hina: Muñeca en japonés. (sonó linda la frase cuando la puse.)

Las otras supongo que las conocen, digamos que se me pegaron viendo FMA, me quedan pocos capítulos T-T

Inner: Recuerda que viste el peluche de Roy y Ed

Roy es lindo el otro no ¬¬.

**Review**

**Dark Amy-chan**: Hice comportar como un idiota a Gaara, gomen, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado domou arigato.

**Milei:**Toda la basura al basurero, ¿no crees? Ahí perteneces tu xP

Pus a las demás**Hyuuga-Hikari, Namine1993,**** Naruto0Crystal0Fan** domou arigato xP.

Ya ne.


	11. Chapter 10

Holap.

Capi dedicado a las personas que siguen mi fic: Namine1993- Naruto0Crystal0fan- hyuuga-Hikari, espero que les guste D

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishi-sensei…(Umm en el capitulo anterior se me olvido O.o)

Chapter10: EL circo de las pesadillas

Sasuke: Umm tanto caminar, voy a morir!!!

Hinata: Tranquilízate, ya pronto llegaremos tan solo queda una hora de camino…

Sasuke: Umm- Con un pequeño puchero…

Hinata: Ay, ¿seguro que eres mi novio?…no lo pareces, creo que aceptare la propuesta de Kiba que me hiso a se un tiempo y sere su novia…

Sasuke: Y tu no eres novia de Naruto y mia…

Hinata: Nop, no soy de ninguno de los dos.-Corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.- jaja no me pillas.

Sasuke: Si corre, que no me dan ganas de perseguirte…

Hinata: Eh!!, eres muy flo…

Sasuke: Hola!!-Abrazándola por la cintura…

Hinata: Umm mira…

Sasuke: ¿Que?

Hinata: Llegamos…

Sasuke: Uy al fin, yp que vas a hacer ahora.

Hinata: Ir donde mi novio Kiba.

Sasuke: Eh dijiste algo.

Hinata: Uno de estos días…no te podrás sentar y tendrás que ponerte un implante porque te faltara algo ahí abajo (xD lo van a castrar)

Sasuke: ¿Umm?

Hinata: Me largo.

Sasuke: Eh, espérate un momento hina!!.

DdDdDdDdD

Con Naruto…

Naruto: Umm me queda un día completo para llegar a la aldea, estoy tan cansado…

_Luego de que pasara el día _(Pues ni moda que les relatara lo que paso todo el día no)

Naruto: Ya no queda nada, siii.

DdDdDdDdD

Con Sakura, en una plaza…

¿?: Hi loser.

Sakura: Y esa forma de saludar cerda…

Ino: No se, me acorde de ella… (Y yo la saque de mi pijama xD)

Sakura: Oye, viene un circo a Konoha, ¿Por qué no vamos juntas? ¿Que te parece?.-"Lo que no sabes es que hay tengo uno de mis amigos, tal vez te puede pasar algo, quien sabe, jeje"

Ino: No me gustan esas cosas, no les encuentro gracia…

Sakura: Dale cerdita si anda conmigo.- Con carita de perrito.

Ino: Eres problemática, ya voy contigo…

Sakura: Bien!!

Ino: Yp a que hora.

Sakura: Después de que me acompañes donde la sensei, ¿sip?

Ino: Ahh dale.

Sakura: Por casualidad no andas de humor, ¿cierto?

Ino: Nop, acabo de romper con Sai…

Sakura: Ehhh, te quedaras sola toda la vida si lo dejas…

Ino: Da igual anda donde la sensei que yo te espero afuera.

Naruto: Cosa problemática espero que los otros ya hallan venido donde la vieja…

Ino: Umm, Naruto…Oye Naruto…

Naruto: Jeje hola Ino.

Ino: Que te sucede, estas todo desarmado…

Naruto: Si mira, se me quedo un brazo atrás…

Ino: Serás ¬¬.

Naruto: ¿Has visto a Sasuke o Hinata?

Ino: No, por.

Naruto: No nada…

Ino: Naruto, ¿por que no vienes con Sakura y conmigo al circo?

Naruto: Estoy un poco cansado Ino…

Ino: Dale, dale.- Tomando su brazo junto al de ella.

Naruto: Ino O///O

Ino: Umm vas o no.

Naruto: Ya voy ¬¬, pero primero debo ir a mi casa.

Ino: Dale, te doy permiso.- Sonriendo.

Naruto: No me tienes que dar permiso Ino.

Ino: Anda nos juntamos en la plaza.

Naruto: OK.

Sakura: De que hablabas con Naruto pillina.

Ino: De nada, tan solo lo invite al circo con nosotras.

Sakura: Ehhh!!, tenias que preguntarme a mi primero ¬¬. "Mierda todo el plan, lo perdí arggg, que hago"

Ino: Y ¿puede ir?

Sakura: Ya dale puede ir.

DdDdDdDdD

Con Naruto…

Naruto: "¿Por qué me sentí raro cuando tomo mi brazo? lo que es divertido fue que me sonroje de la nada, no creo que este enamorado de Ino o… si, da importa…"

_Luego del que el chico hiperactivo entrara a su casa y se cambiara para salir con Ino y Sakura…_

Naruto: "Creo que esto luego será un problema, no me puede gustar Ino, ya que estoy con Hinata, umm pensándolo bien creo que lo mejor será terminar con Hinata, me estoy dando cuenta que ya no siente casi nada por mi…uff, casi la obligo a que este conmigo"

Ino: Naruto, ¿no crees que te demoraste mucho?

Naruto:-Con la típica pose del brazo detrás de la cabeza.- Uff gomen.

Sakura: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Hola Sakura-chan.-"¡Mierda como lo hago!"

Ino: Y, ¿cual es el famoso circo Sakura?

Sakura: Creo… que dark joke…bueno creo.

Naruto: No creen que sea un nombre muy raro para un circo, chicas.

Ino: Creo que Naruto tiene razón por primera vez.

Naruto: Como que tengo razón por primera vez ¿eh Ino?

Ino: No es la verdad

Naruto: No.- Con los cachetes inflados.

Ino: El bebito se enojo, umm

Sakura: Puede parar de hacer estupideces que ya llegamos.

Naruto: Tenia razón Sakura en serio el nombre era Dark joke, no le pondría un nombre así a mi circo broma oscura, esto esta raro.

Sakura: sip, igual que ustedes dos.

Ino- Naruto: ¿¡Eh!?

Sakura: Naruto paga.

Naruto: Y tu compra golosinas las que yo quiera.

Sakura: "Me ganó"

_Entraron al famoso circo luego de comprar golosinas y las entradas, pero lo que vieron lo sorprendió, no era un circo normal, más bien era un circo gótico... Uzumaki y Yamanaka se mostraban sorprendidos por el lugar al cual había llevado su amiga. Haruno solo lo veía con una típica sonrisa cínica._

Ino: Sakura ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura: Un circo gótico.

Ino: Te gustan estas cosas.

Sakura: Nop pero es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas

Naruto: Esto es un poco raro, esta todo el lugar llego de góticos y emos.

Sakura: No esas gallina y entra, no hacen nada, yo voy vuelvo.

Naruto: Vamos Ino-chan, ahí hay unos puestos.

Ino: "´Ino-chan raro pero lindo"

Naruto: ¿Ino-chan?, ap no te gusta que te llame así, no importa lo dejo.

Ino: No, no te preocupes, eres Ala primera persona que me llama así, eso es todo, dale sentémonos mientras esperamos a la frontuda.

Naruto: Dale.

Ino:-Sentándose junto a Naruto.- Estas personas son extrañas.

Naruto: Ni que lo digas, se parecen a Sasuke.

Ino: Sip un poco.

Con Sakura

Sakura: Y bien Rikku todo listo.

Rikku: Hai todo listo para atrapara a la rubia.

Sakura: Cuanto tiempo te tomara esto.

Rikku: Me crees malo, durara tan solo unos minutos, por cierto que gano yo con esto.

Sakura: Tranquilo si esto sale bien tendrás todo lo que quieres y más.

Rikku: Eso me gusta jeje.

Sakura: Me voy, ya creo que los idiotas tienen que estar preocupados.

Con Naruto e Ino.

Ino: Esto da miedito, que comience luego y así me voy luego.- Tomando el brazo del uzumaki.

Naruto: Tranquila pronto llegara Sakura.

Sakra: Uff, ¿Me demore mucho?

Naruto: No te preocupes.

Sakura: Ino, ¿Qué te sucede?

Ino: Porque lo dices.

Sakura: Porque estas tomada del brazo de Naruto.

Ino: No..n-ad-a, mira ya Empe-z-zó!!!

_El show era total mente extra, aquí no habían payasos bromeando y cayéndose, sino mas bien payasos vestidos de rojo, negro y blanco golpeando a los otros payasos, sacándoles sangre y risotadas a la gente…_

Ino: E-sto…es e-pe-lusna-nte.- Pegándose cada vez mas al Uzumaki.

Naruto: Creo que Ino-chan tiene razón, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos.

Sakura: No es divertido… ¿no lo encuentran divertido chicos?

Naruto- Ino: Para nada.

Sakura Bien por ustedes, pero nos quedamos, punto final.

_Luego salio una hermosa trapecista, dando vuelta por los aires… pero de un momento a otro la joven yacía en el suelo, la gente mientras tanto gritaba como mala de la cabeza a la vez aplaudiendo…_

Sakura: "jejeje, Rikku dijo que luego de la trapecista salía el".- Se pueden separar los dos parecen gallinas enamorados.

_Los dos se separaron sonrojados, girándose a lados distintos…_

_Rikku: Minna ¿están todos preparados para el show final?_

_Todos: Dale Rikku._

_Rikku: Pues aquí._

_El show componía de un joven que se encontraba encerrado en una esfera, andando en moto, pero de un momento a otro la luz se apago._

_Rikku se acerco donde se encontraba los tres jóvenes, tomando desprevenida a Ino tomando la entre sus brazos y llevándose la de ahí._

_Luego de que llegaran detrás del telón, la soltó._

Ino: Umm que demonios te crees para tomarme así.

Rikku: el que te dará tu fin, te quedaras aquí mientras yo termino el show, no se te ocurra escaparte, te queda claro.

Ino: O-k

Con Naruto y Sakura…

_Las Luces se encendieron, Nauto miro hacia un lado y no encuentro a  
Ino, eso le preocupo por completo._

Naruto: Sa-kura-chan, ¿Dónde esta Ino-chan?

Sakura: Yo que se y que me importa, tiene que haber salido no te preocupes luego llegara, el show esta a punto de terminar no te preocupes.

_Pasaron unos minutos y se dio por finalizado el gran circo…_

Naruto: ¡Ya, ya término vamos ya, donde se encontrara Ino, vamos a morir si no la encontramos!

Sakura: Ya, baka.

_Luego de que buscaran por más de dos horas (xD) sintieron un leve eco, que luego fue callado por el gruñido de Haruno…_

Sakura: "Que problemático, Que Rikku no sabe hacer su trabajo, como no cuida a esa cerda de que no grite"

Naruto: Sakura-chan ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: N-a-da, solo es que me tengo que ir, lo siento mucho Naruto, pero te puedes encargar tu de Ino.

Naruto: Dale, pero si no la encuentro toda la culpa cae en ti, te queda claro…

Sakura: Si, si, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad, pero por favor encuéntrala, sip.

Naruto: Bien, haré todo lo posible.-"jojojo ni modo dejo de que se me escape de las manos."

Sakura: Sayoo.-"Donde mierda estas Rikku!!"- Se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

_Luego de que pasaran unos minutos de que la Haruno se fue, Naruto volvió a escuchar los gritos, le sonaron un poco familiares…_

Naruto: A seguir los gritos, jeje…

Con Sakura…

Sakura: ¡Rikku, ¿Dónde estas? responde!

Rikku: Hime-chan, ¿para que me necesita?

Sakura:¿Por qué no has mantenido callada a Ino? Naruto ya la escucho una vez…

Rikku: Ups, creo que mejor corro.- Corriendo como rayo.

Sakura: Demonios, dejaste sola, serás estúpido Rikku!!

Con Ino…

Ino: "Que hago, Naruto llega luego por favor, me da miedo este lugar" Kyaaaa. (gritito estúpido de cortesía ¬¬)

_Se escuchaban los jadeos de un joven cerca de el lugar donde se encontraba la chica, como acto de reflejo siguió gritando.._

Naruto: ¿Ino?

_Ino: Naruto, ayúdame por favor…_

DdDdDdDdD

Las cosa para la parejita van buenas ne?, jeje será poco JAJAJAJA.

En mi curso soy conocida prácticamente por escrituras malvadas JAJAJA xD, si no tiene muerte no es mio xD.

_Ahhp Rikku es un personaje del juego "king down hearts" (lo odio xD) es igual a Suigetsu la única diferencia es que el tiene el pelo plateado y no tiene los colmillos tan bakanes xP. (Rikku: tierra)_

Sayooo minna


	12. Chapter 11

La vaga mas vaga ha vuelto, con una tortura increíble JAJAJAJAJA, anduve alegre toda la semana…pero paso, bueno todavía me queda un poco xDD.

Este capitulo tiene la nada misma de romance y como Xime-chan dijo "quiero ver sufrir a Ino", helo aquí xDDD.

Inspirado en el capitulo 388 (no le voy a sacar los ojos ¬¬U eso…es…muy satánico hasta para mi ¬¬)

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-baka (xq le sacaste el ojo a Itachi TnT, por primera ves te odio Sasuke-baka) aunque quedaría feliz si me da a Zetsu o a Sai dattebayo!!! )

DdDdDdDdD

_11Chapter__酷い__: … (hidoku)_

Naruto: ¡INO!

Se escuchaban unos pasos a lo lejos…

Rikku: Si que eres rápido Kitsune- Dándole un golpe en la nuca (Sasuke a Sakura o.O)

Ino: ¡NARUTO!

Rikku: ¿No me extrañaste preciosura?

Ino: Cállate de una vez

Rikku: Creo que tú si debes callarte.- Golpe para ella también.

Se escuchaban unos pasos rápidos…

Sakura: Pedazo de idiota.

Rikku: Relax, esta inconciente el kitsune-chan y su novia…

Sakura: ¡No es su novia!

Rikku: Que acaso te gusta el kitsune-chan.- Carita de idiota como la de suigetsu

Sakura: Cállate!!!

Rikku: Me llevo al kitsune-chan.

Sakura: Rápido

Rikku: Umm

Sakura: Konichiwa uma.- Pasando la mano por la cabeza de la chica.

Ino: Umm, Sa-ku-ra

Sakura: Umjum

Ino: Sakura ayúdame onegai.

Sakura: Ie Sainen tomodachi jumjum.- Carita angelical como cuando le pide disculpas a sai y le pega un puñete.

Ino: Sakura, tu lo has dicho, pero porque

Sakura: Fácil, nunca te creí como mi mejor amiga, te vi mas bien como una enemiga, jeje te parece divertido.

Ino: Pero Sakura…

Sakura: Cuando éramos pequeñas, todas las chicas te admiraban y yo también, eras tan fuerte, bonita…pero te tenia que gustar el mismo chico que a mi, mala elección tomodachi jejeje.

Ino: S-sa-k-kura- Llorando a mas no poder.

DdDdDdDdD

Naruto: Umm, ¿Ino?

Rikku: Crees que soy tan lindo arigato anata.

Naruto: Que demonios, déjame ir bakaaaa!

Rikku: Sumimasen, demo Ie.

Naruto: Quien esta con Ino, responde temme!

Rikku: Con Hime-chan

Naruto: ¿Hime-cha…- Golpe cortesía Rikku.

DdDdDdDdD

Sakura: Yare, yare, como te hago sufrir.

Ino: s-sakura, onegai…no me hagas daño…onegai.- Su llanto y sollozos se escuchaba ya casi por todo el circo.

Sakura: Ie.-(Para el que vio FMA usa el tono de Envy)

Pasos se escuchaban, no pasos exactamente, arrastrado zapatos exactamente…

Rikku: Estoy aburrido.

Sakura: Calla y quédate aquí, te queda claro baka…

Luego de que los pasos se alejaran, el joven se acerco a la chica que se encontraba sentada y amarrada en un poste…

Rikku: No tienes necesidad de llorar…hime.

Ino: N-no…me t-toque…o-onegai…

DdDdDdDdD

Luego de que caminara cierto tiempo se fue donde Naruto, con palominas en mano (Tengo hambre ¬)

Sakura: Yare, yare, te dejaron lastimado Naru-chan.- Pasando un dedo por la sangre.

Naruto: Umm Saku-ra-chan

Sakura: Umjum.- Acariciando la mejilla del joven.

Naruto: Sakura-chan ayúdame onegai…

Sakura: Pero con una condición.- Sonrojándose.

Naruto: ¿Cual?

Sakura: Te desato…

La chica se acerco de la nada y le robo un rose de labios al Uzumaki, claro que mientras le desataba las cuerdas.

Luego de estar liberado el la tomo de la nuca atrayéndole hacia a el, trasformándose completamente en un beso…

Sakura: Naruto.- Tomando un color rojo mas fuerte que el anterior.

DdDdDdDdD

Rikku: Tranquila.- Limpiando las lagrimas.

Ino: Eh?!- apartando la mano de aquel chico.

Rikku: Escucha, tranquilízate por favor, ¿si?

Ino: H-hai…

Sakura: Voy…creo que me perdí de algo…

Rikku: Ie!!- Negando con la manos en señal de nerviosismo.

Sakura: Entonces comencemos…suéltala.

Rikku: Oka.- Dijo soltando a la joven de sus amarras.

Ino: Q-que…me h-harás…

Sakura: Dañar a lo que mas quieres.- Tomando su cabello.

Ino: Ie!!!!!

El hermoso cabello rubio de la joven fue cayendo, mientras que la joven pelirrosa reía locamente, el chico por su parte veía preocupado como rubia lloraba.

Sakura: Y eso no es todo jaja.- Dando le una fuerte patada.

Rikku: Sakura, relájate, no tienes porque golpearla tanto…

Sakura: No crees que sea más doloso que muera por golpes, a que la atraviese una katana.- Mostrando su sonrisa inocente.

Rikku: So-souka, ¿donde vas?

Sakura: Ya verás

Rikku: "Estas ahí tirada…de tus preciosos labios cae sangre, cae porque no fui valiente para defenderte, si llegas a morir…la culpa me terminara matando…" --- U una lagrima solitaria caía de su ojo. (Wouuu me inspire O.O)

Sakura: ¿Rikku, que demonios haces? No me digas que te enamoraste de esta tonta…

Rikku: Ie, Hime-chan, debería saber bien que la quiero es a ti.

Sakura: Umjum, bien empecemos.

Rikku: ¿Que harás?

Sakura: Tranquilo, amárrala.-Dijo y ordeno.

Luego de que Ino estuviera amarrada, Sakura saco de la nada un látigo.

Sakura: Sufre, lo que yo sufrí por estar en tu sombra.

Luego de decir esto comenzó a golpear despiadadamente la espalda de la joven…pero no se dio cuenta de que era observada por unos ojos azules…este comenzó a correr, la chica lo persiguió y al otro joven peliplateado le dijo que volvía luego…

Rikku, comenzó a zamarrear a Ino para que despertara…

Rikku: Vamos, despierta.

Sakura: ¡Quédate quieto baka!.- Y un golpe se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Rikku: Dale.

Sakura: Listo.- Tirando un cuerpo.-Comencemos.

Rikku: Con que.

Sakura: A marcarla.- Sonrisa satánica. (Me dio miedo, abrázame Neko-chan o.O)

A un costado había una katana, de funda color rojo, la saco y rasgo sin piedad la ropa de su ex –amiga, dañando completamente toda su espalda. La chica despertó al sentir su ropas rasgarse y luego lo único que pudo fue guitar llorar y sollozar como si no hubiera mañana.

Rikku: Sakura, ah arrancado el el chico.

El kitsune al ver toda esa escena corrió lo que mas pudo, una buena oportunidad para Rikku y así enmendar su error.

Sakura: Maldito baka, tu novio notablemente no te quiere, ¿eh, Ino-chan?.- Una patada por nueva cuenta.

Rikku desato a la chica, la cual se encontraba desmayada, la dejo lentamente en el suelo, y se percato de que la chica se encontraba prácticamente desnuda, sacándose su chaqueta para taparla. (Mujer quédate quieta que no puedes escribir no tienes dedos, bueno sip xDD)

Rikku: Mi oportunidad para sacarte de aquí, y llevarte donde la hokage.

Salio lo mas rápido que puedo, Sakura podía volver en cualquier momento…pero era primero la chica…su nombre Ino que su propia vida o inclusive como el llamaba a Sakura, su Hime.

DdDdDdDdD

Aun no encontraba a Naruto el muy dobe había escapado lo único que podía hacer era largarse a su casa, pero antes debía decirle a Rikku que terminara con lo que ella había comenzado.

Al llegar algo la sorprendió, el cuerpo de su sainen tomodachi, no se preocupo tan solo se fue a su casa, necesitaba una muy larga y merecida ducha…

DdDdDdDdD

Había pasado una hora, ya era completamente de noche, no habian ni perros ni gatos rondando por las calles, algo a su favor, estaba cansado…demo su hime era primero.

Llego al hospital de Konoha desmoronándose hay mismo, uno que otro corrió a ver, había que llamar de inmediatamente a la Hokage, era un caso grave…

Al otro día…

Acostado en una camilla veía todo nublado, era blanco hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

Tsunade: Quien ere y que ocurrió.

Rikku: Soy Rikku Natsuno, encontré a la chica fuera de mi circo y la traje inmediatamente.

Tsunade: ¿Crees que estas muy débil, o puedes levantarte?

Rikku: Puedo, ¿Para que seria?

Tsunade: Quiero que me acompañes a ver a Ino.

Luego de que caminaran hasta donde se encontraban los pacientes de gravedad, pararon, hay se encontraba Ino, prácticamente parecía una momia, toda vendada.

Tsunade: Esta estable dentro de su gravedad.

Rikku: Ap.

Tsunade: Si quieres te quedas con ella.

Rikku: Hai

Hay se quedo el chico, aun con tantas vendas la encontraba hermosa, un pequeño y lindo sonrojo habito en su rostro.

La chica comenzo a despertar y lo vio muy cerca de ella…

Ino: Etto tu me ayudaste.- (no hace falta decir lo que tiene en la cara ¬¬)

Rikku: S-si.- Sonrojo mas fuerte de su parte.

Ino: Gracias.- En un pequeño susurro.

Los dos se acercaron cada vez mas al rostro del otro y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso…

DdDdDdDdD

Asqueroso, repugnante…nu se xDDDDD

Me hizo mal la fiebre y los chocolates -.-U

Diccionario

Hidoku: Cruel

Kitsune-chan: Kitsune es zorro y con el chan queda como zorrito.

Konichiwa uma: Uma es caballo y mi sempai dijo que no existía en femenino es decir creo que saben lo que significa???

Sainen tomodachi: Sainen: mejor Tomodachi: amiga, es decir mejor amiga

Souka: Entiendo

No iba ser tan cursi, te azucar en la sangre ando tonta xDDD

Ispirada en la baka que alguna ves llame mejor amiga ¬¬…buaaaaaa, en los momentos tristes…

De aqui con mi neko-chan nos despedimos, es un perro pero le puse gatito xDDD

Matta nee.


End file.
